ILY, My Little Wife
by newsunie
Summary: Daehyun dan Youngjae adalah teman sepermainan yang terpaut umur sangat jauh. Daehyun bahkan sudah menganggap Youngjae sebagai adik tercintanya. a DaeJae Fanfiction #BAP WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 1**

Typo bertebaran :))

HAPPY READING ~

 **#Flashback**

"Y.O.U.N.G.J.A.E." Begitulah suara seorang anak berumur 12 tahun saat mengeja namanya. Ia menuliskan namanya dengan ranting kayu di atas tanah pekarangan rumahnya.

"Dan…. D.A.E.H…."

"Youngjae-ah! Sedang apa?" Seorang anak lelaki jangkung, berkulit tan dan berbibir tebal menginterupsi kegiatan anak yang di ketahui bernama Yoo Youngjae tersebut.

"E-eoh? D d daehyun hyung. A a ani ,Youngjae h-hanya-a i-itu…aish!" Youngjae kaget dengan kedatangan Daehyun sehingga Ia sangat gugup, takut ketahuan apa yang sedang diperbuatnya.

"Kenapa gugup seperti itu? Apa kau berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Mari coba hyung lihat!" Daehyun membuka pagar dan segera memasuki pekarangan rumah Youngjae. Dengan segera pula Youngjae menghapus tulisannya dengan kakinya.

"Ya! Kenapa di hapus?"

"K kakarena itu ti ti dak penting, h hyung."

"Apa kau menulis sesuatu yang aneh tentang ku?."

"a a ani…" anak itu menunduk.

"Yasudah, apapun itu, aku harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Daehyun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Youngjae-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Ayo bermain di taman komplek. Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream juga, otthe?"

"hhmm….OKE KAJJA!"

Daehyun lalu tersenyum dan mengasak rambut Youngjae gemas. Memang dasar Youngjae jika berhubungan dengan ice cream, ia akan langsung mengiyakan segalanya.

 **At Taman** …

Angin semilir menerpa wajah damai Youngjae serta Daehyun, mereka sedang tiduran di bawah pohon besar nan rindang yang ada di taman komplek mereka. Tidak ada suara apapun yang mereka buat, hanya suara daun – daun yang di terpa angin.

Sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya Youngjae membuka suaranya.

"Daehyun hyung...?" ujar Youngjae masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ya? Youngjae – ah? Wae?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bermain dengan bocah sepertiku?bukannya bermain dengan teman – teman sebayamu. Kau sudah anak sekolah menengah atas. Pasti teman – temanmu lebih menyenangkan."

"Dan kau sendiri? mana teman – temanmu?"

Youngjae tersentak dengan apa yang di katakan Daehyun, ia membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah hyungnya.

Ya, mereka sudah bertetangga sejak lama. Umur mereka terpaut sangat jauh. Saat daehyun sudah menginjak SD, Youngjae bahkan masih dalam kandungan. Daehyun tidak memiliki teman waktu itu, bukan karena miskin atau apa. Tetapi karena Daehyun hanya kurang peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Saat Youngjae berumur 4 tahun ia sering di titipkan di rumah Daehyun karena Ibu dan ayahnya harus bekerja. Saat itulah Daehyun seperti punya teman untuk di ajak berbicara, meskipun youngjae seorang balita tetapi Daehyun sangat suka dengannya. karena Youngjae cerewet, selalu mengikutinya dan mengajaknya bermain.

 **Saat perjalanan pulang….**

"Hyung, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Hyung juga. Kau adalah adikku tersayang." Daehyun mecubit pipi Youngjae dengan gemas.

"A-ani bukan itu maksudku. Temanku bilang jika seseorang yang selalu ada untuk kita, memberi kasih sayang dan selalu membuatmu tertawa, berarti itu orang yang akan menjadi jodohmu." Youngjae mengucapkannya dengan tersipu malu hingga menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Pikiran anak – anak. YA! Seberapa tinggi temanmu hingga punya pemikiran seperti itu, tolong jangan dengarkan mereka youngjae-ah. Temanmu hanya terbawa cerita drama korea. Kalian masih sangat kecil, tau apa tentang cinta dan jodoh." Daehyun menasehati Youngjae yang pikirannya sedikit terkontaminasi dengan hal – hal yang belum sewajarnya ia peroleh.

"Mian,hyung" Youngjae merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat hyungnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sudahlah, percepat langkahmu atau tidak akan kubelikan ice cream." Lagi – lagi Daehyun mengasak rambut Youngjae gemas.

 **At Kedai Ice Cream**

Kedua anak manusia tersebut sedang duduk di meja dekat dengan kaca agar dapat melihat pemandangan luar yang hampir gelap dengan 2 gelas ice cream vanilla tersaji di meja depan mereka. Youngjae yang seharusnya senang karena ini Ice cream terlebih rasa vanilla favoritnya terlihat murung. Daehyun berfikir sejenak , mungkin karena perbincangan yang tadi. Daehyun yang mengerti suasana tak nyaman diantara mereka mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Youngjae-ah, kenapa masih di pikirkan. Jika iya tuhan menjodohkan kita. Apapun yang terjadi pasti kita akan berjodoh." Daehyun berucap to the point sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae tersentak saat tangannya digenggam Daehyun. "Bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan,hyung…" Youngjae menghela nafasnya berat.

"Lalu….?" Tanya Daehyun penuh selidik.

"Aku melanjutkan junior high school ku di Seoul, orang tuaku juga akan pindah ke sana karena pekerjaannya, itu berarti… aku akan meninggalkanmu." Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan mata indahnya yang sudah mulai basah.

Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Daehyun ….

TBC/END

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!

Hallo, Ini adalah ff pertamaku, aku harap kalian suka.

Kritik dan saran di tunggu ya.

Salam kenal semua…

-Newsun


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 2**

HAPPY READING^.^

 **Seoul…**

 **Youngjae Pov.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu kedua semenjak libur kenaikan kelas. Dan ini bukan hanya sekedar hari minggu. Hari ini benar – benar special bagiku. Aku akan menikah. Dengan siapa? Tentu saja dengan Daehyun hyung. Memang dengan siapa lagi. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi murid paling senior di sekolahku. Yup! Saat masuk sekolah nanti aku sudah menginjak kelas 12. Dan dengan bodohnya Daehyun hyung melamarku setelah pulang dari hari menerima rapor seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bahwa pernikahan ini akan dilangsungkan seminggu setelah dia melamarku.

"hmm.. Bagaimana bisa aku terlihat secantik ini. Padahal aku kan namja." Aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri dikaca setelah selesai makeup. Aku telah siap, memakai gaun putih panjang juga wig sepunggung berwarna hitam. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang makeup sambil memegang bunga yang akan kubawa saat menemui Daehyun hyung nanti.

 **Youngjae pov end**

 **Author pov**

 **#flashback**

 _ **Busan…**_

 _8 bulan telah berlalu, Youngjae sekarang telah lulus SD. Ia akan menjadi anak ABG sebentar lagi. Ia akan pindah ke Seoul hari ini. Tapi youngjae seperti tidak rela meninggalkan rumahnya terlebih hyung tercintanya, Daehyun. Saking tidak sanggupnya ia tak berani hanya untuk mengucap selamat tinggal pada Daehyun. Takut menangis mungkin saat melihat wajah Daehyun._

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

 _Suara pintu diketuk. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sang pemilik rumah dengan sigapnya membuka pintu._

" _Annyeonghaseyo Daehyun-ah." Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya ramah._

" _Annyeonghaseo Yoo ahjumma, ada apa kemari? Ah! Mau menitipkan youngjae?" Daehyun membalas salam wanita yang ternyata ibu dari youngjae. Ia berfikir jika Yoo ahjumma akan menitipkan Putra semata wayangnya kemari. Tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh. Daehyun tidak merasakan tanda – tanda keberadaan youngjae disana._

" _Lalu mana Youngjae-nya?"_

" _Ahjumma kemari bermaksud ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kami akan pindah ke Seoul. Awalnya Ahjumma menyuruh Youngjae kemari. Tetapi sejak kemarin malam ia sangat diam dan menangis sepanjang malam." Uca ibu Youngjae panjang lebar._

" _Ahh.. Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan pindah secepat ini." Daehyun nampak sedih, ia membuang nafasnya berat. "Aku akan kesepian lagi sekarang." Batinnya._

 _Setelah itu, Ny. Yoo berpamitan kepada Daehyun dan ia hanya tersenyum sambil sekedar berkata hati – hati, jaga dirimu dan keluargamu dengan baik, semoga memiliki hidup yang baik dan nyaman disana. Sebelum Ny. Yoo melangkahkan kakinya ia sempat memberikan selembar kertas berisi alamat rumah youngjae di Seoul. Untuk jaga – jaga jika Daehyun merindukan Youngjae dan ingin menemuinya dengan mudah. (Hehehe)_

 _Daehyun menatap kepergian mobil Youngjae beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan sekali lagi menghela nafas. Ia masuk kedalam rumah, membuka kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Merasa kehilangan ,tentu saja hanya youngjae yang ia punya untuk menyegarkan hidupya._

 _Daehyun terfikir akan sesuatu, ia meraih hp nya yang ada di nakas dan menelepon sebuah nomor. Entah milik siapa. Mendekatkan di telinga sambil berharap seseorang mengangkatnya._

" _ye ye yeoboseo?" ya! Ia mengangkat panggilan Daehyun._

" _Youngjae -ah, masih ingatkan apa yang kukatakan beberapa Bulan lalu saat kita di kedai ice cream."_

"… _.."_

" _Jika memang kita ditakdirkan berjodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi, apapun yang terjadi."_

"… _."_

" _Tunggulah aku.. "_

" _Aku akan berusaha mengejarmu mulai sekarang. Adikku sayang, hiduplah dengan nyaman di Seoul. Dan tunggulah aku… "_

 _Tut…. Tut.. Tut…_

 _Panggilan pun terputus dan Youngjae tidak tau apa arti dari perkataan hyungnya. Mengapa ia menyuruhnya menunggu. Mengapa Daehyun hyung mengatakan jodoh, bukankah waktu itu Daehyun hyung melarangnya membicarakan tentang itu. Ah ia bingung._

 _Dan Youngjae larut dalam pikirannya._

 **flashback end**

 **Seoul….**

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik, mengenakan hanbok (pakaian tradisional korea) berwarna cerah memasuki ruang make up mempelai wanita. Setelah masuk ia mendapati anak wanit- ah maksudku pria-nya yang berdandan seperti wanita sedang melamum dengan bunga yang masih di genggam erat.

"Youngjae..." mencoba menyadarkan Youngjae yang tak segera disahuti.

"Jae…." Masih diam.

"YOO YOUNGJAE!" Nampak kesal karena tak segera di tanggapi berteriak memanggil Youngjae.

"AH NE?!"

"EOMMA WAE? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Isshh.." Youngjae yang kaget ikut menaikkan suaranya.

"YA! Appa-mu sudah menunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu, acara akan segera di mulai!"

"JINJJA?! KENAPA EOMMA BARU MENEMUIKU SEKARANG! AISH.." Youngjae berdiri dengan panic ia merapikan gaunnya, berlari ke arah cermin untuk melihat wajah dan dirinya apakah sudah sempurna.

"Eomma, bagaimana?apakah aku baik-baik saja?" Tanya youngjae yang sudah berdiri menghadap ibunya.

"Ne, anakku yang cantik, Daehyun pasti akan terpesona melihatmu." terkekeh melihat bagaimana gugupnya youngjae . Ia membelai pipi tembam Youngjae sembari menatap wajah anaknya dalam. Mata cantiknya mulai berkaca – kaca, campur aduk rasa di hatinya. Ia bahagia anak semata wayangnya akan menikah dan sedih bahwa Youngjae akan meninggalkannya.

"Berbahagialah. Jadilah istri yang baik untuk Daehyun, selalu dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun hikss." tak sanggup menahan tangisnya.

"Eomma…. Youngjae akan mengunjungimu setiap waktu. Jangan bersedih ne.." ucap youngjae sambil memeluk ibunya erat.

"Gomawo.. eomma dan appa adalah orang tua terbaik."

"Arraseo. Ayo cepat keluar, appa dan para tamu sudah menunggu." Ny. Yoo menggandeng Youngjae keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Untuk menemui appanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku gugup sekali" Batin Youngjae

TBC

thanks to yang udah ngereview kemaren di chap 1. aku jadi semangat lanjutin ff-nya

ini alurnya bakal maju-mundur cantik sampe beberapa chapt kedepan HEHEHEHEHE.

Dan aku ingin memperjelas bahwa. Youngjae dan Daehyun terpaut umurnya 5 tahun. jadi waktu Youngjae umurnya 12 tahun si Dae udah 17 tahun. jadi waktu youngjae masih kelas 6 SD, Daehyun udah kelas 1 SMA.

Dan juga settingnya ada 2 tempat. di Seoul dan Busan.

udah gitu aja wkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa review!

sekali lagi thanks to **JokeMato DaeJae, fluffiejae, RyuuRai, BbangSsang, Miss Ngiweung, Jung Rae Gun, Indriana217**

 **-Newsun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 3**

HATI HATI BANYAK TYPO

HAPPY READING ^.^

 _#_ _ **Flashback**_

 _2 tahun setelah youngjae pindah_

" _EOMMA!AKU MENDAPAT BEASISWA UNIVERSITAS DI SEOUL!" Daehyun berteriak sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mencari keberadaan sang ibu yang ternyata sedang memasak makan siang di dapur._

 _Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman nilai ujian kelulusan di sekolah menengah atas Daehyun. Dan 2 hari lagi adalah hari upacara kelulusannya. Daehyun senang karena ia mendapat nilai yang sempurna. Setelah kepindahan Youngjae,Daehyun belajar keras agar bisa menyusul Youngjae. Bersekolah di Seoul dan berharap masuk ke universitas bagus tentunya. Ia belajar mati – matian karena ingin mendapat beasiswa yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Dan tentu saja Daehyun mendapatkannya._

" _Youngjae adikku tercinta, tunggulah kedatangan Hyung-mu."_

 _2 minggu kemudian…_

" _Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" ucap saat di stasiun, mengantar anaknya Daehyun yang akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul._

" _Titip salam untuk Youngjae dan keluarganya." Sang ibu menimpali._

" _SIAP BOS!" Daehyun terkekeh senang setelah itu memeluk kedua orang tuanya._

" _Jagalah dirimu dengan baik, sayang."_

" _Ne, Nyonya dan Tuan Jung." Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, setelah itu masuk menaiki kereta menuju Seoul._

* * *

 _ **At Seoul…**_

 _Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Daehyun tiba di stasiun Seoul. Tanpa babibu ia menyetop taxi untuk menuju ke apartemen yang akan di tinggalinya di Seoul._

" _124"_

" _125"_

" _126"_

" _127"_

 _Daehyun terdiam sebentar, melihat angka 127 seperti ada yang mengganjal di benaknya. Sepertinya itu nomor penting tetapi nomor apa itu dia lupa. Ah sudahlah, mungkin nomor belakang hp salah satu keluarga Daehyun._

 _Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya disebelah nomor 127 yaitu 128 (iyalah masa 130 wkwk). Memasuki apartemen barunya untuk hidup di Seoul. Apartemennya cukup sederhana tetapi rapid dan cukup untuk ditinggali ia seorang. Karna terlalu lelah mungkin Daehyun akan beristirahat. Menghempaskan dirinya di kasur tanpa menunggu waktu lama Daehyun terjun ke dalam mimpinya._

 _We got the power_

 _I got the power_

 _geu ape gulhaji ma neonneon_

 _geureoji mara gogael deureora_

 _We got the power_

 _geue matseo ssawo_

 _cheonsaui eolgullo nal nalnal_

 _chyeodaboji ma geojitmarida_

 _warning warning warning warning warning warning…._

 _Suara alarm hp membangunkan sosok tampan yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Masih setengah sadar, masih enggan untuk tersadar lebih tepatnya. Kalau bukan karna perutnya yang mendadak merasa lapar ia juga tak akan bangun._

 _Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Membuka koper dan mencari handuknya serta peralatan mandi lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi akan membuatnya lebih segar._

 _20 menit kemudian…_

 _Setelah berpakaian dengan baju santainya, dengan memakai jaket Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen untuk mencari makanan di luar. Maklum Daehyun adalah pria sejati yang tak pandai memasak. Setelah mempassword apartemennya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, tak lupa ia menengok ke arah pintu 127. Ia kembali berfikir siapakah pemilik no.127 tersebut. Tetapi rasa lapar menghalanginya untuk berfikir. Ia terus lurus berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen. Berjalan menunduk sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu._

" _Eodini mwohani neon jal jinaeni, nae gyeot…"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Belum sempat daehyun menyelesaikan reffnya seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak daehyun hingga tersungkur kebelakang. Anak memakai seragam sekolah itu hanya berkali kali meminta maaf sambil membantu daehyun berdiri setelah itu pergi tanpa bertatap muka._

 _Daehyun menoleh, ingin melihat siapa orang ceroboh yang menabraknya._

" _AAHH Jadi kau pemilik apartemen no.127 itu. Awas saja,kau harus membayar hutangmu karena membuat bokongku sakit. dasar bocah!" Gumam daehyun dengan tatapan sadisnya memperhatikan anak tersebut yang sedang membuka pintu apartemennya._

 _Akhirnya dengan berat hati daehyun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari supermarket terdekat untuk mengisi kebutuhan perutnya._

 _Sekembalinya daehyun dari supermarket. Ia sekarang sudah menghadap apartemen anak yang telah menabraknya tadi. Ia sedikit ragu. Maju mundur, mondar – mandir dengan gugup tetapi karena rasa dendamnya ia memencet bel yang ada di pintu._

" _NE! sebentar!" suara wanita yang tertangkap oleh telinga daehyun. Perasaan daehyun mulai ragu._

 _CEKLEK.._

" _Ya ada apa nak? EH? KAU KAN! Dae-daehyun?" kata wanita itu seperti mengenali sosok di depannya._

" _A A AHH?AH AHJUMMA YOO? BA B BAGAIMANA BISA?" ucap daehyun tak kaget jika yang di ketahui pemilik rumah adalah , tetangga lamanya di Busan._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau disini, ayo kemari masuklah."_

 _Dengan bodohnya daehyun melupakan maksud kedatangannya kemari dan juga kejadian tadi. Dan bodohnya lagi ia tak terfikirkan jika itu apartemen Youngjae-nya._

 _Lama sekali otak daehyun bekerja sampai ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen youngjae. ia memperhatikan foto – foto yang terpampang di ruang tamu tersebut. Dan mendapati foto masa kecilnya dengan anak kecil sekitar 4 tahun._

'' _BODOH!" Daehyun berdiri sambil membelakakkan matanya._

" _Siapa yang bodoh, daehyun-ah." keluar dari dapur dengan segelas minuman._

" _A a ani. Youngjae" saking gugupnya daehyun sampai mengucapkan nama Youngjae._

" _Ahh anak itu? Sebentar akan ahjumma panggilan. YOUNGJAE – AH! KEMARILAH DAN LIHATLAH SIAPA YANG DATANG!"_

" _NEEE EOMMA!"_

 _Suara itu…._

 _Meski sudah berubah lebih berat, tetapi daehyun masih mengenalinya._

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya._

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

" _Apa temanku kemari?" Tanya Youngjae polos pada ibunya dan tak memperhatikan jika orang yang jaraknya beberapa centi di depannya terdiam kaku memperhatikannya._

" _Sapalah dia, youngjae – ah" Ny. Yoo menginterupsikan pandangan youngjae ke arah daehyun yang berdiri seperti patung dengan bibir tebal terkatup rapat dan mata memandang tak percaya._

 _Mata itu bertemu dengan mata yang lainnya._

 _Saling bertatap lama. Dalam, sangat dalam._

 _Memandang tak percaya, seperti mimpi. Apakah benar mimpi._

 _Ingin menyangkal, tetapi pandangan itu serasa nyata._

 _Ini bukan mimpi. Yang selama ini di rindukannya terpampang nyata berdiri sama sama menatapnya. Seseorang yang memintanya menunggu akhirnya datang. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan ataukan kebetulan yang sudah di rencanakan,takdir._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 **Seoul…**

 **Daehyun pov**

Sungguh hati ini tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Terus berdetak cepat meskipun aku sudah membuang nafas berkali –kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Aku berdiri dihadapan pendeta dan tamu undangan. Menunggu calon mempelaiku memasuki altar dan kami akan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Pandanganku terus terpaku pada pintu gereja yang masih tertutup rapat. Berharap segera terbuka dan si cantik muncul.

"Para tamu undangan, dipersilahkan berdiri. Sang mempelai akan memasuki gereja." Ucap sang MC.

Ini dia yang kutunggu sedari tadi. Jantungku bukan malah diam tetapi malah semakin berdetak degan cepat. Aku merapikan jasku sedikit dengan pandangan tak lepas dari pintu gereja yang sedikit – demi sedikit terbuka.

Itu dia! Si bocah kecil dengan gaun pengantin dan wig panjangnya berjalan dengan ayahnya melewati altar perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Cantik , ah dia pasti merajuk jika aku mengatainya seperti itu. Dasar bocah. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya wajahnya yang tersenyum seperti dipaksakan. Ia pasti sangat gugup juga. Lihat itu! Wajahnya sangat aneh.

Aku terus memandanginya. Tanpa peduli suara riuh tepuk tangan tamu undangan. Ia sudah ada di depanku, memberikan tangan youngjae untuk di satukan dengan tanganku.

"Tolong, jagalah dia dengan baik. Aku serahkan padamu." Sebelum pergi ke tempat duduk Tn. Yoo menepuk pundakku sayang.

"Gugup?" tanyaku pada si cantik yang sekarang sudah ku genggam tangannya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat seperti mengatakan _ini akan berjalan lancer dan baik – baik saja dengan menampilkan senyum terbaikku._

 _Lagi – lagi ia hanya mengangguk._

* * *

 _ **#Flashback**_

 _ **At**_ _ **Youngjae's**_ _ **dorm**_

 _Diam..._

 _Mereka hanya diam terlalu larut akan pikiran masing - masing. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Duduk di sofa hanya berdua setelah Ny. Yoo meminta izin untuk keluar untuk membeli sesuatu._

 _Youngjae tentu saja gugup setengah mati, kakinya bergetar bibir plumnya ia gigit. matanya bergerak kesana - kemari. Sedangkan manusia di sebelahnya hanya diam dan sesekali membuang nafasnya keras._

 _"YA! bisakah kakimu diam,huh?!"_

" _Bagaimana bisa?" Youngjae bertanya sembari menghadap Daehyun. Memberanikan diri untuk bertatap langsung dengan manusia di sebelahnya._

" _Apanya yang bagaimana?" Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan youngjae._

" _Menemukan tempat tinggalku. Bagaimana bisa?apa eomma memberikan alamatnya pada hyung?"_

" _AH BENAR, aku pernah melihat no.127 di kertas alamat yang Yoo Ahjumma berikan padaku." Ujar daehyun dalam benaknya._

" _I-ini ha hanya kebetulan. Tadinya aku ingin memarahi anak yang menabrakku di lorong apartemen. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang keluar adalah ibumu."_

 _Youngjae hanya membelalakan matanya kaget. "Jadi yang ia tabrak tadi daehyun hyung."batin youngjae lalu menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Mian,hyung."_

" _Hanya itu? Berapa kali kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutmu saat kau menabrakku tadi?kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja?"_

" _Mian,hyung" lagi – lagi hanya kata itu yang terucap._

" _Apakah kau bocah kecil yang baru belajar bicara!?" ucap daehyun mulai geram dengan sikap awkward youngjae. ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya berharap youngjae tidak mengeluarkan kata – kata yang sama._

" _A ani, a aku h h hanya... aishh." Youngjae gugup dan frustasi karena ia tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang._

" _hanya ?"_

" _Aku merindukanmu, daehyun hyung."_

 _Mulut youngjae akhirnya tergerak dan mengucapkan kata yang membuat daehyun bergeming. Telinganya menangkap kata – kata itu meskipun samar tapi terdengar jelas. Youngjae semakin mendundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipi tembamnya._

" _Aku menunggu setiap hari seperti yang kau bilang di telepon waktu itu. Aku hampir putus asa tapi aku percaya padamu hyung. Aku percaya kau pasti datang. Semakin aku percaya semakin aku memikirkanmu semakin pula rasa rindu itu datang."_

 _GREP_

 _Daehyun memeluk tubuh itu, tubuh rapuh milik adik tersayangnya. Memeluknya erat seperti besok mereka akan berpisah lagi. Ia merasa bersalah karena baru datang sekarang. Membuat adik manisnya ini menunggu dan berharap dirinya akan datang secepat mungkin. Yang di peluk hanya diam, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang hyung yang sudah lama dinanti. Youngjae nyaman berada di pelukannya. Sampai sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi mata serta baju daehyun._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu. Maafkan hyung karena terlambat datang dan membuatmu menunggu" daehyun berucap lembut sambil mengelus kepala serta menepuk punggung youngjae sayang._

 _Daehyun melepas pelukannya, memegang dagu youngjae dan mengangkat kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah manisnya dengan jelas. Raut mukanya berubah sendu saat mengetahui wajah youngjae yang merah dan basah karena menangis. Ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa._

 _Daehyun seketika tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya wajah youngjae. merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya hingga ia menutup kelopak matanya. Memanfaatkan situasi, daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah youngjae ,memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan meraup bibir pink yang menggoda daehyun sejak tadi._

 _ **Youngjae pov**_

 _Lembut. Seperti itulah rasanya saat daehyun hyung mengusapkan jarinya di wajahku, aku sampai menutup kedua mataku. Nyaman, baru kali ini aku merasakan perlakuan ini dari daehyun hyung. Aku sampai dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya, sangat dekat dengan wajahku._

 _Aku mengintip, membuka mataku sedikit ingin melihat wajah daehyun hyung._

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

" _Kenapa sangat dekat sekali." Batinku terkejut saat melihat wajah daehyun hyung hanya berjarak 3 cm di depan mataku._

 _Aku hanya diam. Tak berani bergerak, daehyun hyung memandangi wajahku cukup lama dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya tertutup dan terus bergerak maju. Aku ingin mundur menghindar, tetapi kenapa? Ada apa dengan tubuhku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya._

 _Aku bisa merasakannya, benda kenyal seperti jeli menempel di bibirku. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan daehyun hyung padaku. Ia menciumku. Daehyun hyung menciumku. Dan sekarang ia mulai melumat bibirku, hanya gerakan – gerakan kecil. Aku mulai terbuai hingga mataku tertutup dan mulai membalas sedikit kecupannya. Tangan besar daehyun hyung berada di pinggangku, memelukku posesif. Ayolah aku tidak akan kabur jika ceritanya menjadi seperti ini. Ku letakkan juga lenganku melingkar di lehernya. Memijat kepala serta menarik rambutnya pelan._

 _Kecupan itu berhenti, daehyun hyung melepas bibirnya dari kepunyaanku. Ia menyeringai berarti sambil menatapku._

" _Ya, yoo youngjae. darimana kau belajar melakukannya,huh? Kau bahkan masih murid junior high school. Memang bocah sekarang sangat hebat."_

 _Semburat pink mulai nampak di pipiku, malu saat mendengar daehyun yang menggodaku. Ah apakah itu pujian? Entahlah._

 _ **Youngjae pov end.**_

 _ **Daehyun pov.**_

 _Manisnya. Semburat pink di wajahnya semakin menambah tingkat kemanisan pada wajah youngjae. aku hanya menggodanya sedikit, ah bagaimana jika aku menggodanya lebih dari ini._

 _Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia pun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajahku. Aku tersenyum. Menampilkan senyum terbaikku padanya._

" _Youngjae-ah?"_

" _Eung?"_

 _Lihatlah bagaimana caranya dia menjawab. Rupanya mulai berlaku menggemaskan di depanku. Dasar bocah._

" _Aku tau ini pertemuan yang mendadak untuk kita."_

 _Aku menghentikan kata – kataku sejenak. Ia menautkan alisnya, mencoba menerka nerka apa yang akan aku ucapkan selanjutnya._

" _Tapi aku mengira bahwa ini adalah sebuah takdir."_

"… _."_

" _Dan kurasa, karena ini sebuah takdir. Aku tak akan menyia – nyiakan waktu."_

"… _.."_

" _Jadi…. Adik kecilku, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Entah angin dari mana, kurasa aku tak ingin menyia – nyiakan waktuku. Aku hanya takut ia akan pergi lagi. aku takut akan kesepian. Aku baru sadar jika apa yang di katakananya 3tahun lalu bukan sekedar cinta monyet anak SD yang terlalu banyak menonton drama korea. Mungkin ini juga karma, mengingat aku mengatai teman youngjae dan dirinya bocah. Karena sekarang aku merasakannya sendiri. Bagaimana saat menjalani hidup tanpa ada gangguan dari makhluk di sebelah rumahku, sehari tanpa menggoda youngjae, jeritan senang youngjae saat aku pulang sekolah membawakannya ice cream vanilla kesukaannya. Aku rasa jika kasih sayangku berubah semenjak youngjae bukan anak balita berumur 4 tahun. Aku mencintainya bukan sebagai adikku, aku mencintainya sebagai seorang pria mencintai kekasihnya._

" _Aku….."_

" _Iya atau tidak?" tanyaku yang tak sabar mendengar jawabannya._

" _heung.. aku menerimanya." Suaranya lirih hingga tak terdengar._

" _Jadi apakah kita sudah sah?"_

" _YA! Sah apanya? Memangnya kita sekarang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan!." Iya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ingin sekali aku menyambarnya lagi._

" _Aiguu, adik kecilku ani pacar kecilku. Tenang saja secepatnya kita akan menikah jika kau mau." Aku semakin menggodanya._

" _YA! DASAR MENYEBALKAN! CEPAT SANA PULANG!"_

 _ia berteriak kesal, menarik lenganku untuk berdiri. Mendorong tubuhku ke arah pintu yang langsung terbuka karena Yoo ahjumma datang dari membeli sesuatu._

" _Tepat sekali. CEPAT KELUAR!" ucap youngjae ganas sambil mendorong tubuhku keluar dari apartemenya. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat youngjae nya merajuk. Benar benar sifat bocahnya masih ada dalam dirinya._

" _Youngjae! kenapa kau usir hyungmu dengan kasar?!" Yoo ahjumma membuka suara karena bingung melihat situasi._

" _Ani eomma, dia benar – benar menyebalkan. Ayo cepat masuk eomma." Youngjae menarik ibunya masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya._

 _Sebelum pintunya menutup rapat aku menahannya. Aku mencium kedua jari ku lalu memasukkan kedalam cela pintu. Menempelkan pada bibirnya._

" _Youngjae – ah, saranghae_ _." Aku menyajikan senyum terbaikku lalu pergi dari hadapannya, pulang ke apartemen ku disebelah apartemennya._

* * *

TBC

Buat yang review bilang alurnya kecepetan, mianhae ya. ini mungkin karena daehyun yg udah ngebet ngawinin youngjae /gakdeng. buat chap selanjutnya aku bakal berusaha bikin yg panjang dan alurnya lebih tertata.

jadi ini ceritanya disela2 proses pernikahan daejae. mereka ngebayangin masa lalunya. gimana mereka ketemu sampe nikah hari itu. dan main ceritanya ntar pas di kehidupan pernikahan mereka /LOH SPOILER WKWKWK.

yaudah itu aja mungkin. maafin kalo masih absurd, maklum ini masih anak baru. banyak2in saran ya buat eonnie2/oppa2 yang udah jago bikin ff nya!

Balesan review chap2 kemarin

 **cacacukachanhun :** hiii salam kenal juga. makasih udah review dan kasih saran. hehehe, aku bakalan berusaha buat alurnya jadi gak kecepetan buat chap depannya.

 **Damchu1428 :** hiiii. ini emang alurnya maju mundur wkwk, dan cerita dae sama jae ketemuan udah di ungkap di chap 3 ini semoga suka

 **Dhyun628 :** Youngjae masih abg nih gaboleh lovey dovey kebangetan ntar takutnya dae nyosor trs jadi bencana wkwkwkwkwk. ditunggu yaa kak lovey doveynya ini masih awal

 **fluffiejae :** ini udah panjang belum kak? wkwkwkwk

 **JokeMato DaeJae :** iyanih udah nikah, cantik kok youngjae kan emang wanita bertubuh lelaki hahahahaha.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!

-Newsun


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 4**

tulisan miring = flashback

Hati – hati banyak typo

Happy reading ^.^

* * *

 _Dalam setiap hubungan tentu tidak selalu berjalan lurus, tanpa hambatan, dan selalu berakhir bahagia. Dalam setiap hubungan pasti banyak rintangan maupun cobaan yang diterima, dari pihak sendiri maupun pihak pasangan kita. Begitu pula dengan hubungan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang telah terjalin selama 3 tahun, hubungan mereka tidaklah semanis dulu saat baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih. Bukan karena orang ketiga atau masalah besar lainnya, melainkan kesibukan yang memisahkan mereka._

 _Daehyun kini sering mengabaikan Youngjae karena ini tahun terakhirnya kuliah dan ia juga mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah bar yang buka di sore hari lalu tutup saat pagi dengan Youngjae? tentu saja sibuk sekolah, tugas rumah yang begitu menumpuk, mengikuti bimbingan belajar setelah sekolah usai, serta persiapan ujian kenaikan saat ini telah menjadi murid senior high school di tahun ke dua._

 _Meskipun begitu mereka saling memaklumi kesibukan masing – masing, terlebih Youngjae yang lebih sering merelakan kekasihnya berkutat dengan kertas ketimbang dirinya. Toh Daehyun belajar dan bekerja demi menunjang kehidupannya agar jadi lebih baik nantinya. Jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk menikah pun Youngjae tidak khawatir akan hidup susah dan kelaparan. Tetapi, yang namanya manusia tetaplah manusia. Manusia adalah makhluk social yang artinya tak bisa hidup tanpa ada orang lain disekitarnya. Youngjae memiliki Daehyun di dekatnya dan tak seharunya Daehyun mendiami Youngjae yang berada di sampingnya saat ini._

"… _.. Huufftt" Ini sudah kali ketiga Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia bosan hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Daehyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan kertasnya. Youngjae benar – benar seperti orang ketiga saat ini._

" _Kapan giliranku hyung?"_

" _Giliran apa?hmm…?" Daehyun menjawab dengan mata terus menatap kertas – kertasnya._

 _Karena Daehyun lagi – lagi mengabaikannya, Youngjae dengan sadis merebut kertas kuliah di tangan Daehyun._

" _Yoo Youngjae, jangan berbuat kekanakan." Daehyun berucap datar sambil melihat ke arah Youngjae yang memasang tampang sebal._

" _Apakah kertas ini lebih berharga dari pada aku hyung?" Jawab Youngjae sarkastik._

" _Ayolah sayang jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku lalu mari kita lakukan apa yang kau mau."_

 _Dengan hati yang berat Youngjae memberikan kertas itu pada Daehyun dan merelakan mereka bermesraan kembali, menghiraukan Youngjae yang tampak makin kesal._

 _._

 _._

 _30 menit berlalu, Daehyun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit setelah itu menata kertasnya dan menutup laptopnya. Ia rasa ada yang aneh, ia tidak merasakan kehadiran Youngjae. Daehyun melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi._

" _Youngjae pasti sudah pulang." Pikirnya._

 _Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk minum sejenak dan merilekskan kepalanya setelah itu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mematikan lampu dan tidur._

"… _.. nngghhh"_

 _Daehyun berhenti sejenak, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara lenguhan seseorang. Ah! Atau hantu mungkin?. Dia menoleh sana sini mencari sosok tersebut, tetapi nihil. Apakah benar di apartemennya ada hantu. Setahunya, apartemen ini baru berdiri di daerah sini dan belum ada kejadian aneh._

 _Merasa cuek, Daehyun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah saklar lampu di sebelah jendela melewati meja yang di gunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya._

" _AKKHH! APPO!" Seseorang menjerit di bawah meja karena tangannya yang terinjak kaki besar Daehyun._

" _Youngjae? apa yang kau lakukan di sana, sayang." Daehyun seketika berjongkok, menemukan kekasihnya dengan wajah kesakitan sambil meniup – niup tangannya._

" _Hyung sudah selesai? jam berapa ini?" Enggan menjawab, Youngjae malah balik bertanya sambil merangkak keluar dari bawah kolong meja dengan mata khas orang bangun tidur._

" _Kau tidur disitu?Hahaha dasar bocah!" Daehyun menertawakan tingkah lucu kekasihnya, dan yang di tertawakan hanya cemberut sambil mengusap matanya._

" _Aku ketiduran karena menunggumu hyung. Jam berapa sekarang?"_

" _Jam 2 pagi."_

" _APPAAA? YA! AKU HARUS PULANG. SAMPAI BERTEMU BESOK."_

 _CUP_

 _Youngjae kalang kabut membereskan barang – barangnya. Tak lupa mencium bibir Daehyun sebelum berlari ke arah pintu. Youngjae belum sempat pulang ke rumahnya sejak dari sekolah, ia lebih memilih ke rumah Daehyun. Alhasil ia belum mengganti seragam dan meminta izin pada orang tuanya. Ia takut jika orang tuanya melapor ke polisi karena ia belum sampai di rumah hingga selarut ini. Setelah pulang sekolah memang Youngjae selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi apartemen Daehyun yang memang jaraknya hanya satu jengkal dari apartemennya. Hanya sekedar memastikan apa Daehyun baik – baik saja, apakah dia makan dengan baik. Bahkan saat Daehyun belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya Youngjae pasti memasakkan sesuatu, berjaga – jaga jika Daehyun tidak sempat makan malam di tentu saja dengan izin orang tuanya._

 _Sebelum Youngjae mencapai pintu,. Gagang pintu tersebut telah dicapai terlebih dulu oleh Daehyun. Menahan kekasihnya agar tidak pulang._

" _Menginaplah disini." Pinta Daehyun pada Youngjae_

" _Tidak bisa hyung, orang tuaku pasti panik mencariku sekarang."_

" _Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana orang tuamu bisa panik jika tempat main anaknya hanya ada disini. Tenanglah, tadi ibumu mengirimiku pesan, bertanya apakah anaknya yang manis itu ada di tempat kekasihnya." Daehyun berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda Youngjae. Dan yang di godapun hanya tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona._

" _Jadi… tidurlah disini, bersamaku. Peluklah aku, aku merindukanmu."_

" _Dasar berlebihan." Youngjae mendengus. Membalikkan dirinya, berjalan menuju kamar Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum kemenangan karena ia tidak tidur sendiri malam ini. Ada kekasih kecilnya yang akan menemani._

" _Mandilah dulu, aku akan mencarikan pakaian untukmu." Ucap Daehyun saat mereka sudah di kamar._

 _Youngjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sudah mengantuk dan tubuhnya juga lengket karena belum mandi sejak tadi._

 _._

 _._

 _20 menit kemudian…_

" _Ahh segarnya…" Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sehingga dada dan perut ratanya terekspose._

" _Youngjae – ah, aku hanya puunyy…"_

 _Gulp_

 _Daehyun mendadak menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat tubuh terekspose kekasihnya. Ia sampai menelan liurnya tanpa berhenti menatap Youngjae._

" _Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Dia kira ini rumahnya." Batin Daehyun._

" _Ah, apa itu bajunya hyung?"_

 _Youngjae berjalan mendekat Daehyun yang masih mematung menatap tubuh putih mulus milik Youngjae._

" _Hyung, apakah kau tidak punya baju lain?" Pertanyaan Youngjae membuyarkan semua imajinasi kotor Daehyun tentang dirinya._

" _A-a aku hanya punya it i itu. Baju yang lain mas masih di laundry."_

 _Daehyun ingin mencarikan kaus rumahannya untuk Youngjae, tetapi karena ia tak menemukannya jadilah ia mengambilkan kemeja miliknya dan sebuah celana pendek sepaha. Youngjae yang tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya._

 _Di dalam kamar mandi Youngjae sibuk membenarkan baju yang ia kenakan. Sedikit kebesaran memang. Dapat dilihat bagaimana leher jenjang dan dada bagian depannya terpampang jelas. Lagi, kemeja itu juga terlalu panjang untuk tubuh Youngjae yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Jadilah celana yang ia pakai tak nampak, seperti hanya memakai kemeja saja._

 _Ceklek…_

 _Youngjae telah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia melihat Daehyun yang sedang tidur di ranjang bersandar bantal sambil bermain dengan ponselnya._

" _Hyung, sedang apa?"_

 _Tanpa sepengetahuan Daehyun, Youngjae telah melompat ke ranjangnya. Menginterupsi Daehyun yang sedang bermain game. Bertujuan agar ia melupakan wajah atau tubuh Youngjae yang terekspose. Youngjae merasa diabaikan (lagi). Ia dengan sigap mengambil ponsel Daehyun agar kekasihnya memberinya perhatian barang sedikit saja._

" _Ya! Kau…"_

 _SHIT_

 _Daehyun menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya dengan pakaian miliknya yang kebesaran._

" _Sexy." Batinnya._

 _Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Dasar bocah!" Daehyun meruntuki Youngjae yang membangkitkan nafsunya dalam batinya. Ini kebodohan seorang Jung Daehyun karena meminjamkan kemeja bukan t-shirt rumahan._

" _Daehyun hyung.. kau marah?" Tanpa disangka Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daehyun yang marih berpaling. Ia merasa bersalah karena Daehyun sampai memalingkan wajahnya._

" _Ini, handphone mu ku kembalikan hyung." Youngjae memegang tangan Daehyun dan meletakkan ponsel Daehyun di genggamannya._

 _Daehyun sudah tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya. Wajah Youngjae berada di dekatnya dan nafasnya berhembus pelan membuat leher Daehyun merinding. Akhirnya, Daehyun memberanikan diri menghadap Youngjae. Hanya 5 cm jarak wajah mereka terpaut. Saling memandang dengan tatapan dalam._

 _Daehyun beringsut lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya tak lupa meletakkan ponsel yang di genggamnya di atas nakas. Tangannya yang sedang kosong di letakkan di pinggang ramping Youngjae dan yang lain sudah berada di tengkuknya membelainya lembut. Daehyun memiringkan wajahnya serta menutup kedua matanya, begitu pula dengan Youngjae._

 _Cup.._

 _Bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa basa basi, Daehyun melumat bibir Youngjae dengan lembut sambil menekan dan mengusap tengkuk Youngja hingga kekasih manisnya itu melenguh._

" _eunngghh.."_

 _Youngjae melenguh. Merasakan nafasnya yang mulai menipis. Tetapi Daehyun seperti enggan melepas lumatannya. Ia semakin menggerakkan bibirnya liar ketika Youngjae membuka mulutnya. Daehyun menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Youngjae. mempertemukan lidahnya dengan milik kekasihnya._

 _Youngjae makin kehilangan nafasnya. Ia butuh bernafas. Youngjae mencengkram kaos yang di kenakan Daehyun dengan sesekali memukul dada bidang Daehyun, meminta untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka._

" _Tahanlah nafsumu, Daehyun." Daehyun mendengar suara dalam dirinya seketika menyadarkan Daehyun yang hampir kesetanan karena dirinya dikuasai nafsu. Melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Youngjae yang sudah membengkak._

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

 _Daehyun mengecup ringan bibir Youngjae._

" _Tidurlah." Ujar Daehyun. Membelai pipi Youngjae lembut. Dan di jawab hanya dengan anggukan._

 _Mereka merebahkan diri masing – masing pada ranjang empuk milik Daehyun. Daehyun memeluk Youngjae seperti guling (?)._

" _Aku berencana akan menikahimu secepatnya sayang." Ucap Daehyun di sela tidurnya._

" _Aku pasti menunggumu hyung."_

" _Hmm… itu harus. Setelah aku lulus kuliah dan pekerjaanku jadi lebih baik. Kapanpun itu terjadi, kau harus siap."_

" _Arraseo hyung. Saranghae."_

" _Nado Saranghae, Yoo Youngjae."_

* * *

 _1 tahun kemudian…_

 _Hari ini pengumuman ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolah Youngjae. Meskipun Youngjae tidak mendapat nilai yang sempurna tapi menurutnya itu sudah cukup. Yang terpenting adalah nilainnya di atas rata – rata. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah, Daehyun mengambil cuti sehari untuk mengajak Youngjae jalan – jalan sambil merayakan hari jadi mereka yang mereka setujui untuk dirayakan lebih cepat karena Daehyun berkata jika minggu depan ia akan sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Ya, setelah lulus kuliah beberapa bulan yang lalu, Daehyun bekerja di kantor teman ayahnya. Karena Daehyun yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan bisnis jadilah teman ayahnya memberikan pekerjaan pada Daehyun. Dan ia berhenti menjadi pelayan di bar._

 _Youngjae, dengan senyum manis yang sejak tadi di tampilkan karena saking cerianya hari ini menunggu sang kekasih di halte depan sekolahnya. Daehyun memberinya pesan tadi bahwa ia akan menjemputnya di halte tempat ia sekarang berdiri. Daehyun dan Youngjae memang senang menaiki bus. Terkadang saat pulang cepat ia akan naik bus menuju sekolah Youngjae dan mengajak Youngjae pulang bersama._

 _Tin Tin_

 _Youngjae seperti mengenali mobil picanto berwarna biru tersebut. Itu seperti mobil milik ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya kemari? Karna penasaran, Youngjae mendekat. Di bukalah kaca mobil dari dalam dan menampilkan sosok tampan dengan rambut tertata rapi serta dandanan kasual yang berada di balik kemudi._

" _Masuklah!"_

 _Tanpa babibu, Youngjae masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut._

" _Bagaimana bisa hyung yang membawanya?"_

" _Aku berniat meminta izin pada ayahmu tadi. Tiba – tiba dia melemparkan kuncinya padaku. Itu pertanda ayahmu merestuiku untuk melamarmu." Ucap Daehyun terkikik mengingat tadi ayah Youngjae benar – benar melemparkan kuncinya pada Daehyun saat ia bilang akan berkencan di dalam bus._

" _Cih, berlebihan."_

" _Kau tidak mau?"_

" _Mau apa?"_

" _Menjadi istriku?"_

" _Aku belum lulus Tuan Jung, bersabarlah."_

" _Apa kau tidak ingat janjiku dulu?"_

" _Yang mana? Yang kuingat hanya janji masa kecil kita."_

" _Lupakanlah."_

" _Yang terpenting hari ini, mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka kau harus menerima lamaranku, Yoo Youngjae." Batin Daehyun sambil menyeringai._

* * *

 _Mobil Picanto tersebut melaju di jalan tol menuju Busan. Youngjae tak menyadarinya karena ia sekarang telah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tidur._

 _Setelah memakan waktu hampir 2,5 jam perjalanan. Mereka telah sampai. Di depan rumah sederhana serta dapat dilihat di sebelah rumah tersebut masih terdapat rumah kosong tua._

" _Youngjae – ah, bangunlah kita sudah sampai."_

 _Daehyun menggoyang pelan badan Youngjae._

" _Eoh, kita di mana?" Youngjae bangun. Mengusap matanya dengan telapak tangannya._

" _Turunlah dulu, baru kau tau dimana kita berada."_

 _Daehyun turun dari mobil. Dengan sigap ia berjalan ke sisi pintu mobil yang lain dan membukakan untuk kekasihnya._

" _Gomawo."_

 _Cup_

 _Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membukakan pintunya._

 _._

 _ **Youngjae pov**_

 _Seperti tidak asing dengan daerah ini. Benar, ini adalah kampong halamanku dan Daehyun hyung. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, selepasnya berhenti saat menatap rumah lamaku. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tentu, karena appa tidak mejualnya pada siapapun. Itu permintaanku. Disebelahnya juga masih sama. Rumah calon mertuaku, ani maksudku rumah orang tua Daehyun hyung. Tetapi aku masih bingung, mengapa ia mengajakku kemari._

" _Youngjae?" Daehyun hyung mengagetiku,membuyarkan semua lamunanku._

 _Ia lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Berjalan menuju pekarangan rumahnya. Aku juga mendengar suara berisik dari dalam rumah._

" _HAHAHAHAHA"_

 _Tawa itu. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Tawa ayahku bukan?_

 _Aku semakin bertanya – tanya apa ini. Terlalu kalut dengan lamunanku ternyata kami sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Daehyun hyung._

 _Ceklek_

" _Ini dia mereka datang!"_

" _Syukurlah mereka selamat."_

" _Jagoan ayah sudah datang."_

" _Dimana Youngjae, putraku."_

 _Begitulah suara yang ternyata kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua Daehyun hyung katakan. Apakah ini sebuah arisan keluarga?. Dan bagaimana appa bisa sampai disini, setahuku ia mengantar ke sekolahan pagi ini._

" _Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan. Duduklah." Daehyun hyung menyenggol lenganku. Menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Karena yang punya acara sudah datang. Mari kita mulai saja." Tn. Jung menginterupsi percakapan agar segera memulai sebuah acara._

" _Daehyun – ah. Ppali!"_

 _Daehyun hyung mengangguk, mengambil kotak berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Turun dari sofa lalu berjongkok menghadapku. Aku tak mengerti arti dari semua ini. Aku hanya bisa dia menatap sepasang cincin dalam kotak dan Daehyun hyung bergantian._

" _Youngjae – ah, kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu kau masih lupa atau sudah ingat dengan janjiku satu tahun yang lalu. Aku mengatakan bukan. Jika aku sudah lulus kuliah dan pekerjaanku menjadi lebih baik kau harus siap menjadi istriku. Dan aku rasa ini saatnya. Yoo Youngjae – ssi, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"_

 _WHAT THE…_

 _DAEHYUN HYUNG MELAMARKU! DI DEPAN ORANG TUA KAMI!_

 _Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat. Daehyun membuatku ingin melompat dari gedung lantai 10 karena saking senang dan kaget disaat yang bersamaan._

" _Akh a aku hiks.. mau, hyung."_

 _Aku terharu, sungguh. Hingga aku tak kuasa membendung air mataku. Mereka telah lolos begitu saja. Aku bangkit dan memeluk Daehyun hyung dengan erat. Dan ini kali kedua Daehyun hyung menepati janjinya._

 _Ya tuhan terima kasih telah memberiku anugrah kekasih seperti Jung Daehyun._

 _Daehyun hyung melepaskan pelukanku. Menegakkan bahuku yang masih bergetar. Mengusap air mataku lembut. Ia menatapku sayang. Betapa tampan wajahnya saat ini._

 _Dipakaikannya cincin berukirkan nama "Daehyun" di jari manisku. Setelahnya aku melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Baiklah karena acara romantisnya sudah selesai kami akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya. Kami sudah membahas ini sejak lama. Dan pernikahan di adakan hari minggu pada minggu depan. Tepat di hari jadi kalian."_

" _NE?!"_

 _ **Youngjae pov end**_

* * *

 **Author pov**

 **Seoul**

" Apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Yoo Youngjae sebagai istri yang akan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup anda?"

"Ya, saya menerima Yoo Youngjae sebagai istri saya."

" Apakah anda mengasihinya sama seperti anda mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama anda berdua hidup?"

"Ya…."

" Apakah anda bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan anda ini sebagai suami yang setia sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya, saya akan setia.."

" Kepada mempelai wanita."

" Apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Jung Daehyun sebagai suami yang akan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup anda?"

"Ya, saya menerima Jung Daehyun sebagai suami saya."

" Apakah anda akan tunduk pada suami sama seperti anda tunduk pada Tuhan, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama anda berdua hidup?"

"Ya, saya akan tunduk pada suami saya"

" Apakah anda bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan anda ini sebagai istri yang setia sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya.. saya akan setia kepada suami saya."

" Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kepada mempelai pria silahkan mencium istrinya."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan menyambut selesainya acara pemberkatan pernikahan Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae telah menitihkan airmata kebahagiaannya setelah pendeta meresmikan pernikahan mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia lega acara ini berlangsung dengan khidmat dan lancar.

Daehyun memegang pipi Youngjae, menghapus air matanya. Mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik Youngjae. Menghapus jarak antara mereka. Mengecup bibir kekasih yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Youngjae membalas ciuman lembut tersebut. Daehyun melepas ciumannya tersenyum menatap Youngjae.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jung Youngjae."

"Aku juga, Jung Daehyun."

* * *

 **TBC/END**

Makasih sebelumnya buat semua kakak/adek yang udah sempetin review di chap sebelumya. maafkan jika ini tidak sesempurna ff daejae yang lain hahahahaha

Jika ada salah kata, tanda baca, atau EYD sesungguhnya mohon dimaklumi. soalnya ini bikinnya ngebut dan gak pake disunting lagi wkwkwkwkwk.

okeh gitu aja:))))

 **special thanks to :** **KittyToKitty, Miss Ngiweung, Dhyun628, Ad.W, JokeMato Daejae, FieAnn, dll**

DI TUNGGU REVIEW NYA

 **-Newsun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Banyak typo

Happy reading ^.^

 **Daehyun pov**

SREK

Suara gorden kamar dibuka seseorang. Memancarkan sinar mentari yang sedikit mengganggu tidurku. Suara langkah kaki itu juga bisa kudengar. Sesekali suara ringisan yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan menggodanya. Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Sekedar mengintip apa yang dikerjakan kekasih yang sudah resmi menjadi istriku sejak kemarin. Ia berjalan tertatih menahan rasa sakit dibagian belakangnya. Mondar – mandir dari arah jendela, mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan diletakkannya di meja dekat pintu kamar mandi, lalu keluar kamar. Ahh rupanya dia mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menutup mataku. Membayangkan kegiatan semalam kami yang sangat panas. Wajahnya sangat imut jika sedang mendesah memanggil nama _"Jung Daehhyunnhh…"._ Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku horni. Benar, aku merasa menjadi pedofil sekarang. Menyetubuhi istriku sendiri yang masih duduk dibangku SMA. Tapi apa itu salah? Tentu saja tidak. Dia milikku dan aku sudah berhak melakukannya.

Ceklek…

Dia kembali ke kamar kami. Bisa kurasakan ia mendekat kearahku maksudku ranjang yang kutiduri. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap kearahku. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung… Bangunlah!"

"Morning kiss atau aku tidak mau membuka mataku."

"Apa – apaan! kau sudah membuatku kesusahan berjalan." Bibirnya mencerut lucu. Ia memukul dadaku, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengarah keluar kamar.

Aku terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal yang dibuatnya. Aku bergegas turun dari tempat tidur nyamanku. Menyambar handuk dan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan istriku lalu mandi.

.

.

.

Aku hanya butuh 20 menit untuk mandi. Aku terkesan terburu – buru saat mencium bau wangi masakan yang masuk sampai dalam kamar mandi. Aku benar – benar beruntung menikahi Youngjae. Ia pintar dalam segala hal. Ia bahkan bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan kebutuhanku padahal kegiatan semalam baru selesai pukul 3 pagi.

Kemeja biru dengan dasi berwarna biru tetapi lebih tua, celana kain hitam serta jas berwarna hitam. Aku menampakkan diriku di kaca lemari sedikit membenarkan pakaian agar rapi. Mengoleskan sedikit gel rambut dan menyisirnya.

"Sempurna!"

Ujarku senang. Aku tampak lebih tampan hari ini apalagi memakai baju pilihan istriku. Selera fashion bocah SMA itu tidak buruk juga. Setelah memakai kaos kaki dan sepatu, aku keluar kamar menuju ke arah dapur. Sumber dari semua bau sedap yang kucium sedari tadi. Disana juga terdapat istriku yang sedang meng _handle_ semua wajan dan panci seorang diri. Dia sangat cantik dengan apron berwarna pink pastel serta terdapat peluh di sekitar dahi dan lehernya. Bibir plum berwarna merah yang sedikit terbuka karena hawa panas yang ditimbulkan oleh kompor seolah mengundangku untuk menciumnya. Aku mendekat _,_ berniat untuk mengagetinya. Akupun memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Menelusupkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya. Menghirup bau wangi khas sabun mandi tercampur dengan sedapnya bau makanan. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya terperanjat kaget dan sedikit menegang.

"Masih ngambek, huh?" Aku menggodanya. Menggosok – gosokkan hidungku di tengkuknya. Membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman.

" Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukan hal semalam saat aku mulai masuk sekolah, hyung." Ucapnya datar.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai minggu depan. Itu artinya kesempatanku melakukannya tinggal 6 hari lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menahan hasratku, Yoo Youngjae.

"Kenapa sayang? Heeumm?" aku mengubah suaraku. Sedikit seperti balita yang merengek minta susu pada ibunya.

"Aku tentu tidak ingin teman – temanku melihat cara berjalanku yang aneh."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Tentu saja sampai aku lulus SMA."

SIAL…

Menyadari wajahku yang berubah menjadi sendu. Youngjae meletakkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong wortel dan menghadap ke arahku. Menangkup pipiku dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

CHUP

"Kecuali yang satu ini. Seberapa banyak yang hyung minta. Aku akan memberikannya." Ia lantas berbalik. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda.

"Duduklah di meja makan. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaannya.

 **Daehyun pov end.**

.

.

.

Acara makan berlangsung sangat tenang. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang bertemu piring sesekali Daehyun berbicara dengan Youngjae mengenai hal – hal yang Youngjae butuhkan di apartemen ini. Dan Youngjae hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan kepala merasa tidak perlu karena ia cukup memindahkan peralatan pribadinya dari apartemen di sebelah ke apartemen Daehyun. Daehyun pun tidak perlu mengomentari tentang hasil makanan Youngjae yang enak. Karena hampir setiap hari ia makan masakan Youngjae saat masih berpacaran dulu.

Daehyun telah menyelesaikan makannya. Merapihkan alat yang digunakan dan hendak mencucikannya untuk Youngjae sebelum Youngjae menahan lengannya.

"Ya! Jangan lakukan itu. Nanti kemejamu basah. Aku yang akan melakukannya, hyung. Sudah sana berangkat saja bekerja nanti terlambat!"

Mau tidak mau Daehyun hanya menurut. Ia hanya meletakkan piring pada bak cucian lalu mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Tunggu!" Youngjae menghentikan Daehyun yang hampir membuka pintu apartemen.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu dasimu belum benar."

Youngjae dengan cekatan mendekati Daehyun yang berdiri disamping pintu dan mulai membenahi dasi milik suaminya. Benar – benar istri yang baik.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah serius istrinya yang sedang membenahi dasinya.

"Sudah selesai!"

"Gomawo, yeobo."

CHUP

Keduanya tersenyum. Ini benar – benar hari yang indah dan sempurna. Seperti tuhan menghendaki pernikahan mereka. Malam pertama yang berhasil dan pagi hari yang hangat tanpa ada hambatan apapun. Youngjae berhasil menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang melayani suaminya. Meskipun ini baru awal, tetapi Youngjae akan berusaha untuk kedepannya.

"Beristirahatlah hari ini, sayang. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Daehyun mengelus surai hitam pekat milik Youngjae.

"Ne, hyung. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja. Dan ini untuk bekal makan siang." Youngjae menyodorkan kotak makan imut untuk Daehyun makan siang.

Daehyun hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum geli melihat gambar pada kotak makan tersebut. Gambar anak kecil sedang bermain.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya. Jaga rumah dengan baik!"

Daehyun akhirnya membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong apartemen menuju lift di ujung lorong. Sungguh sebenarnya ia berat meninggalkan istrinya di apartemen. Mau bagaimana lagi cuti yang diambilnya sudah habis. Jadi terpaksa ia masuk kerja seusai acara pernikahan.

.

.

.

 **At Daehyun's Office**

"Selamat pagi Daehyun – _ssi._ "

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Anda tampak ceria pagi ini."

"Wah pengantin baru sudah masuk kerja."

Begitulah suara rekan – rekan Daehyun saat ia memasuki lobby kantornya. Berita pernikahannya benar – benar menjadi topik hangat. Mungkin karena Daehyun tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan seseorang lantas tiba – tiba ia sudah menikah. Bukankah itu termasuk _hot news_. Daehyun hanya menyambut sapaan rekan kerjanya dengan senyuman terbaiknya sesekali membungkuk.

Daehyun sampai di depan lift. Ia benar – benar beruntung karena tidak perlu menunggu lift. Liftnya bahkan sudah berada di lantai bawah. Daehyun pun masuk lift seorang diri. Ia memencet tombol lift lantai 8 dimana letak ruang kerjanya berada.

"Tunggu!"

Seorang wanita terlihat sedang berlari mengejar pintu lift yang akan tertutup. Daehyun yang menyadarinya berusaha menahan pintunya dan membiarkan wanita tersebut masuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil terengah – engah

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau. Kelantai berapa?"

"Eoh? Ah lantai 10. Ruangan HRD."

" _Arraseo_."

Daehyun memencet tombol lantai 10 yang menempel di dinding lift.

"Kim Nahyun. Anda?"

"Ah. Jung Daehyun. _Bangapseumnida._ "

" _Ne._ Ngomong – ngomong anda di bagian apa?"

"Direktur pemasaran."

"Ahhh jadi ini yang akan menjadi boss ku nanti. Tampan juga." Batin Nahyun sambil memperhatikan Daehyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu, Nahyun – _ssi._ "

"Ahh maafkan saya."

Ting…

"Tak apa. Saya duluan Nahyun – _ssi_." Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar sesaat setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai 8. Meninggalkan Nahyun yang masih menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan berarti.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama." Ucap Nahyun sambil tersenyum bahagia membayangkan wajah tampan Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

"HAH! Sialan kenapa perkerjaan ini tidak selesai – selesai."

Daehyun menggeram kesal lantaran dokumen yang tertumpuk di depan wajahnya tak kunjung menyusut. Ia lantas berhenti sejenak, melayangkan tatapannya pada bingkai foto yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Memegang dan mengelus pada foto tersebut. Yaps! Foto pernikahannya dengan Youngjae.

"Sayang, aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat membutuhkan mu saat ini."

Daehyun memajukan bibirnya dan mengadu pada foto tersebut. Seolah – olah berbicara pada istrinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya masuklah!"

"Daehyun _– ssi."_

"Eoh. _Sajjangnim._ Ada apa menemui saya?"

Ternyata itu adalah atasan Daehyun dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Oh, Nahyun _– ssi_ kau rupanya."

Daehyun yang mengetahui keberadaan Nahyun juga menyapanya.

"Ne, Tuan Daehyun." Nahyun tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah baguslah kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ne, di lift tadi pagi."

"Kalau begitu langsung saja. Karena sekertarismu yang dulu mengundurkan diri. Disini Nona Nahyun akan menggantikannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu _sajjangnim._ Mulai kapan dia bisa bekerja?"

"Tentu saja hari ini. Kau pasti sudah menginginkannya sejak tadi." Ujar boss Daehyun sedikit menggoda.

"Jangan begitu _sajjangnim_. Istriku pasti marah jika mendengarkannya." Daehyun menjawab dengan kekehan.

"Hahaha maafkan aku. Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini. Bekerjalah dengan baik!"

Sang tetinggi perusahaan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Daehyun. Meninggalkan Daehyun dan Nahyun berdua di ruangan tersebut dengan suasana sedikt canggung. Nahyun tentu mendengar ucapan Daehyun tentang dia sudah memiliki istri. Itu semua sedikit meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk mendekati sang boss.

"Kenapa kau hanya mematung disana Nn. Nahyun. Kemarilah dan bantu aku mengurus dokumen ini."

"Ah ah ba baiklah, Pak."

Nahyun menghampiri meja Daehyun dan mengambil beberapa dokumen. Membawanya ke meja di sebrang milik Daehyun.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 12.00**

Daehyun melirik jam tangannya. Tepat pukul 12 siang. Waktunya istirahat makan siang. Daehyun yang merasa pegal pun meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ahhh lelahnya…"

"Maaf Pak Daehyun, anda tidak mau ke kantin bersama saya? Atau menitipkan makanan untuk di belikan?"

"Ahh. Tidak usah repot – repot Nn. Nahyun. Saya membawa bekal sendiri." tolak Daehyun ramah sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan bergambar anak – anak yang membuat Nahyun sedikit geli melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawakan kotak makan saya." Ucap Daehyun yang menyadari raut wajah Nahyun.

"Tapi itu benar – benar tidak mencerminkan anda, pak." Jawab Nahyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Hei jangan begitu. Isinya akan membuat kau merasakan berada di surga saat memakannya."

"Apakah ibu anda yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Nahyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Istriku. Lucu bukan? Mau mencobanya? Ini benar – benar enak."

Nahyun terdiam seketika mendengar Daehyun memuji istrinya.

" _Sepertinya Daehyun sangat mencintai istrinya."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tidak, pak. Itukan dibuat special untuk bapak. Mana boleh saya ikut merasakannya. Saya akan kekantin. Permisi."

Nahyun meninggalkan Daehyun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan hati yang kesal. Menuju ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke kantin. Mengisi perutnya yang sudah meraung minta diisi.

Disisi lain Youngjae sedang keluar berbelanja di supermarket dekat dengan kantor Daehyun. Pantatnya sudah agak baikan dan ia sekarang sudah dapat berjalan dengan benar. Karena melihat isi kulkas yang agak kosong jadilah Youngjae ke supermarket.

Ia menelusuri hampir semua bagian dari supermarket. Berjalan dari rak ke rak, jika ia melihat barang yang dibutuhkan ia akan mengambilnya. Saat tiba ia pada rak tempat kue dan Youngjae menangkap kue _Cheesecake_ terpampang disana. Ia jadi mengingat Daehyun. Suaminya itu sangat suka sekali dengan kue tersebut. Ia lalu memotretnya, mengirim pada kontak Daehyun.

 _Youngjae send you a picture_

Youngjae : " _Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan? Kkk-_ "

Daehyun : " _Sangat menggiurkan. Bawalah ke kantor sekarang juga! (love)"_

Youngjae : " _Arraseo (smile)."_

Daehyun : " _Hahaha bercanda, sayang (lol). Hati – hati di jalan saat pulang. Aku merindukanmu. Sampai bertemu nanti pukul 6."_

Youngjae tidak menjawab pesan itu dan hanya tersenyum membacanya. Youngjae memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya, lalu mengambil _cheesecake_ tersebut. Ia lalu membawa troli berlanjanya menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar, Youngjae keluar dari supermarket dengan barang bawaannya yang lumayan berat. Kresek belanja ada di tangan kiri dan kotak kue Daehyun ada di sebelah kanan. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar hingga sampai pada kantor Daehyun. Karena ingin mengejutkan Daehyun, Youngjae sengaja tidak membuat panggilan namun, langsung masuk ke dalam kantor Daehyun. Dia sedikit malu dengan tatapan para pegawai disana karena pakaiannya yang teramat santai dan barang bawaan yang banyak sehingga mereka pikir Youngjae adalah kurir barang. Youngjae memasang wajah tidak peduli, ia menaiki lift ke ruangan Daehyun.

Tok Tok Tok

"Iya, silahkan masuk!"

Youngjae yang sudah di persilahkan masuk membuka pintunya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan barang belanjaannya di kantor.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu, Tuan?" Sapa Nahyun saat Youngjae berjalan mengendap – endap dengan barang belanjaannya yang masih setia di genggam.

 _Stttt…._

Youngjae meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Mengisyaratkan pada Nahyun untuk diam dan tidak mengacaukan acara mengageti Daehyun.

"Siapa Nn. Nahyun?" Daehyun hanya menanyakan pada Nahyun tentang siapa yang datang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya.

"Ahh aniyo, pak." Nahyun yang bingung hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Direktur Jung, ini ada dokumen untuk anda." Youngjae berucap sambil menahan tawa. Daehyun tetap tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Youngjae.

"Ya letakkanlah di sana."

Youngjae meletakkan kotak kue _cheesecake_ pada meja Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihat hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Menoleh pada sosok di belakangnya yang memberikan kue favoritnya itu.

"Ya! Ba ba bagaimana bisa kau kess kesini?"

"Aku punya kaki, hyung." Youngjae hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya melihat Daehyun yang nampak tak percaya akan keberadaannya.

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda. Kau benar – benar membawanya kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin kemari. Apa aku mengganggum?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bocah! Kemarilah duduk di pangkuanku."

"Ya! Mesum. Lihat ini di kantor dan sekertarismu di sana melihat kita terutama kau direktur jung! Bagaimana bisa seorang atasan mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik pada pekerjanya. Benar bukan Nona sekertaris?" Youngjae menceramahi Daehyun dan beralih mempertanyakan apakah yang ia ucapkan benar pada Nahyun. Nahyun yang menyadari hawa tubuhnya panas melihat yang datang adalah istri dari bossnya hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Nn. Nahyun, apakah bisa keluar sebentar. Aku akan berbicara sesuatu yang penting pada istriku."

"Ahhh ye."

Nahyun yang sebenarnya bingung dengan situasi macam apa ini memilih menuruti perintah boss nya. Ia melangkah keluar. Membuka pintu tetapi saat ia telah berada di luar, ia tidak menutup pintunya. Melainkan mengintip sepenting apa yang akan di bicarakan mereka berdua.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi."

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh sekertarismu keluar, hyung?"

"Agar aku bisa berduaan denganmu, sayang."

"Hyung kau gila!."

"Aku gila karena terlalu merindukanmu sayang."

Daehyun menarik Youngjae. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Youngjae dan dibawanya ke pangkuannya. Daehyun menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Youngjae memasang wajah lelah sambil mencerutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?"

Youngjae membelai pipi Daehyun dengan sayang.

"Aku lelah."

CHUP

Youngjae seperti peka akan kebutuhan Daehyun. Ia langsung menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir lelaki itu.

"Lagi? itu tadi tidak cukup, sayang."

"Dasar manja!"

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

Saat ciuman terakhir, tangan Daehyun menahan tengkuk Youngjae. Daehyun menutup matanya merasakan bibir istrinya yang sudah beberapa jam tidak dirasa. Daehyun melumat bibir Youngjae lembut. Sesekali menyesapnya. Tanganya yang bebas ia telusupkan pada kaos Youngjae dan mengusap punggung serta perut ratanya,

"ngghhh…"

Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir manis Youngjae di sela – sela ciumannya. Daehyun menyeringai. Melepaskan ciumannya hingga benang saliva menjuntai. Youngjae tersenyum malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada bahu Daehyun. Daehyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu istrinya.

.

.

.

"Pembicaraan penting macam apa ini. Aku seperti melihat konten porno. Yang benar saja, dia menyuruhku untuk keluar hanya karena ingin mencium istrinya."

Nahyun meruntuh kesal karena sempat melihat semua kejadian di dalam ruangannya.

" _Dan kau tau Jung Daehyun istrimu seperti anak bayi yang polos. Dan kau sebagai permen lollipop yang di emutnya. Mari kita lihat bagaimana cara Kim Nahyun yang akan mencuri lollipop dari bayi yang polos."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Aku gak tau mau ngomong apa tentang ini.

dan yang kemaren review aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. meskipun sedikit tapi aku tetep semangat lanjutin hehehe.

yaudahlah gitu aja :))))))

REVIEW JANGAN LUPA!

 **-Newsun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Newsun**

 **Chapter 6**

No basa – basi, Happy Reading ^.^

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah menengah atas. Siapa lagi jika bukan Daehyun yang sedang mengantar istrinya Yoo Youngjae di hari pertamanya sekolah setelah libur kenaikan.

"Yeobo?" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah oranng di sampingnya yang sedang mencoba membuka seatbelt nya.

"Ne?"

CHUP

Saat Youngjae menoleh ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan tepat dibibirnya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang istri. Semua orang tentu memangdang Youngjae dengan iri tentang bagaimana seorang Yoo Youngjae yang dikenal pendiam bisa memiliki seseorang yang begitu tampan disisinya.

"Belajarlah yang baik. Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti." Daehyun mengasak rambut Youngjae.

" _Arraseo."_ Ucap Youngjae singkat lalu pergi berjalan sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya keluar dari daerah sekolah menuju kantornya.

"Youngjae – ah! Supirmu tampan juga." Seorang siswa perempuan ber- nametag Minjae yang ternyata teman sekelas Youngjae dengan seenak jidatnya menggandeng tangan Youngjae.

"Maaf tapi orang tampan tadi bukan supirku." Youngjae yang sedikit risih melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Minjae.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa? Hyung – mu?" Minjae yang masih ingin tahu mengikuti Youngjae disampingnya.

"Mungkin saja."

"Tapi tidak mirip. Jangan mengabaikanku dan jawablah. Siapa dia? Siapa namanya?"

"Minjae – ssi. Sejak kapan kita dekat sampai – sampai kau mau tau dengan orang yang ada di dekatku?" Ucap Youngjae kesal.

"Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Youngjae berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik mendekat kearah Minjae. Menatap Minjae dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Lalu apa urusanmu, huh?! Jika dia pacarku, apa kau akan merebutnya?"

"Ahh jadi benar dia pacarmu. Dasar gay!"

"KAU! JAGA MULUTMU BAIK – BAIK!"

"Ada apa ini?" Seseorang datang dari kejauhan, berlari mendekat ke arah anak yang hampir saja memulai adu jotosnya.

"Youngjae – ah, Minjae – ah? Ada apa? kenapa pagi – pagi kalian sudah berantem." Anak ber- nametag Choi Junhong mendekat dan melerai keduanya.

"…."

Youngjae hanya diam menahan kekesalannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mengabaikan Minjae dan Junhong.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Junhong yang bingung akan kelakuan Youngjae.

"Entahlah, yang penting sekarang aku punya gossip terhangat." Minjae tersenyum gembira dan berjalan meninggalkan Junhong juga.

"Dia malah lebih aneh. Apa hanya aku yang normal." Pikir Junhong sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju kelasnya.

* * *

 **At Daehyun's Office**

"Selamat pagi, Pak Daehyun."

"Nn. Nahyun kau datang lebih pagi belakangan ini."

"Ne. Aku memilih memasak makanan saya sendiri untuk bekal ke kantor. Jadilah saya bangun lebih pagi."

"Seorang wanita memang harus begitu."

"Hmm.. Bapak, apakah sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Aku dan istriku bangun kesiangan hari ini."

" _Kebetulan sekali. Ini kesempatanku"_ Batin Nahyun.

Nahyun mengambil kotak makan bergambar kucing yang sudah ia sediakan khusus untuk Daehyun. Ia memang sering bangun terlampau pagi hanya untuk pergi ke rumah ibunya. Mengambil bekal masakan yang katanya untuk dibawa ke kantor. Yang jadi masalah adalah rumah orang tua Nahyun jauh dari apartemennya. Jadilah ia bangun pagi untuk pergi kesana.

"Ini untuk bapak." Nahyun menyerahkan kotak makan dengan malu – malu.

"Ahh tidak usah. Nanti saya akan pergi ke kantin sendiri." Daehyun menolak dengan halus pemberian Nahyun. Lantaran ia tak enak jika sekertarisnya tersebut memberikan bekal makan siangnya untuk atasannya sendiri.

"Saya sengaja membuatkannya untuk bapak. Saya ingin bapak menilai bagaimana masakan saya. Saya baru belajar memasak, pak."

"Hmm kalau begitu terima kasih. Saya akan menikmatinya."

"Bukalah."

Daehyun yang sudah lapar pun membuka kotak makan tersebut dan melihat isinya. Mengambil sumpit dan memulai sarapannya.

" _Tidak buruk, meskipun masakan Youngjae lebih enak." Gumam Daehyun dalam hati._

"Lumayan. Kau belajar dengan baik Nahyun – ssi."

Blush

Semburat merah muncul di pipi kanan dan kiri Nahyun yang tersamarkan oleh warna blush on nya. Langkah pertama pendekatannya berhasil batinnya.

* * *

 **Youngjae's School**

Entah kenapa hari ini mood Youngjae benar – benar kacau karena kejadian tadi dengan Minjae. Ia merasa tidak ingin sekolah dan kembali libur. Minjae telah merusak hari pertamanya. Hari yang seharusnya akan menjadi kenangan indah nantinya. Hari yang seharusnya akan menjadi motivasinya untuk hadir ke sekolah keesokan harinya.

"Yoo Youngjae – ssi." Himchan ssaem menyadarkan Youngjae dari kegiatan melamunnya.

"Ne? Dae Hyung?"

"Dae? Siapa itu Dae?"

Himchan heran dengan nama yang disebut Youngjae.

"Aaah it itu ssa ssaem"

"Pacarnya!" Belum sempat Youngjae menjelaskan Minjae menjawab pertanyaan yang Himchan ssaem berikan.

"Sialan!." Youngjae mengumpat pelan.

"Apakah aku memberikanmu pelajaran mengumpat Youngjae – ssi? Ikut aku setelah pelajaran saya usai."

Krriiingggg

Tepat sekali jam pelajaran usai membuat Himchan memutar bola matanya karena jam pelajaran yang berharga harus hilang sia – sia.

"Baiklah saya akhiri pertemuan hari ini. Youngjae – ssi sekarang ikut saya ke kantor."

Youngjae membuang nafasnya kasar lantaran kesal dan malas harus ke ruang guru. Lagi – lagi harinya rusak karena Minjae. Youngjae berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang guru. Ia berusaha mati – matian untuk menyeret kaki – kakinya berjalan. Setibanya dia di ruang guru Youngjae langsung menuju meja kerja Himchan.

"Ada apa kau hari ini? Tidak biasanya murung."

"Hanya saja."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Daehyun?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya takut. Takut jika Minjae mengetahui hubunganku dengan Daehyun – hyung." Youngjae menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Aku selalu mencoba menutupi pengetahuanku tentang kau dan Daehyun. Karena Daehyun teman baikku saat kuliah. Tapi sumpah aku tidak pernah membocorkan pada siapapun."

"Itu bukan salahmu, hyung. Aku sendiri yang hampir membocorkannya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Ya! Bodoh!"

Youngjae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengannya yang ia lipat diatas meja. Menyesali kebodohan dan sifat menyebalkan Minjae.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau hanya harus diam. Jangan jawab apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman – temanmu tentang kau dan Daehyun."

"Hmm…"

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Belilah sesuatu di kantin. Bukankah ini jam istirahat."

"Himchan hyung?"

"Apakah menjadi gay salah? Kau dan Yongguk hyung bagaimana kalian bisa tidak dihujat dengan orang – orang di sekolah?"

"Bodoh. Siapa bilang? Aku setiap hari menerima surat & sms aneh. Memang orang tua kita mengijinkam. Tapi dunia ini lebih kejam, Youngjae – ah. Kau harus kuat demi cinta kalian."

Himchan menepuk bahu Youngjae. Sekedar menyalurkan kasih sayang serta rasa percaya diri agar kelak Youngjae lebih kuat menghadapi dunianya. Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Himchan atas apa yang diberikannya. Ia keluar ruang guru menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia lapar sampai – sampai hampir bertengkar dengan Minjae.

Setibanya di kantin, Youngjae disuguhkan dengan pandangan aneh dari semua temannya satu sekolah. _"Ada apa?"_ Batin Youngjae. Tatapan aneh terkesan seperti melihat kotoran. Menjijikkan.

" _Dia cukup berani juga."_

" _Murahan."_

" _Jadi yang tampan tadi adalah pacarnya."_

" _Penggoda."_

" _Sifatnya tidak menentukan kelakuannya."_

" _Kukira dia hanya anak kuper yang hobi membaca buku. Tetapi hobi juga bermain dengan om – om berduit."_

Youngjae mendengarnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Hatinya seperti tertohok kumpulan pisau. Bagaimana bisa teman – temannya menganggapnya sebagai pelacur. Itu suamiku, maksudnya hey, itu suami sah Youngjae. Bagaimana bisa Youngjae menggodanya. Bahkan Daehyun yang mengajaknya menikah. Tapi yang dipikirkan Youngjae bukanlah itu, namun siapa orang yang berani menusuknya dari belakang. Entahlah nanti ia akan mencari tau. Sekarang Youngjae berjalan menuju stan sekolah dan membeli mie cup instan dan membawanya berlari ke taman belakang sekolah. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar milik sekolah.

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mengeluarkan segala air matanya yang sempat ia tahan. Membiarkan mie yang ia beli mendingin karena terpaan angin.

Sedangkan di kantor, Daehyun juga sedang berada di kantin. Makan siang sendiri. Jika sedang sendiri seperti ini dia makin merindukan istrinya. Makan Daehyun dengan jahil memfoto makan siangnya dan di kirimkan pada konta Youngjae.

 _Daehyun send a picture_

 _Daehyun : "Selamat makan siang sayang. Bagaimana harimu? menyenangkan pastinya. Aku merindukanmu (hug)"_

 _Youngjae : "Benar – benar hari yang indah. Selamat makan, hyung (smile)(sad)."_

 _Daehyun : "Bocah, jangan plin plan dengan emoticonmu."_

 _Youngjae :"Hahaha. Mian (love)(smile)."_

 _Daehyun : "Nah begitu dong manis. Ngomong – ngomong apa yang kau makan?"_

 _Youngjae : "Hanya mie cup instan."_

 _Daehyun : "Bodoh, kenapa hanya membeli itu. Apa uang hasil kerja keras suamimu ini tidak cukup?"_

 _Youngjae : "Hyung apakah aku mau menikah denganmu hanya karena uang. Aku bukan pria murahan."_

 _Daehyun : "Ya! Apa maksudmu? Ada apa denganmu sayang?"_

 _Youngjae : "Sudahlah aku ingin makan."_

Daehyun mengernyit. Menautkan alisnya bingung dengan jawaban istrinya. Kenapa Youngjae tiba – tiba sensitif sekali dengan kata uang. Padahal memang sudah tugasnya mencari uang dan mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya.

"Pak Daehyun. Bolehkan saya duduk disini?"

"…."

Daehyun hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya. Masih berfikir apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Nahyun yang berdiri dengan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Nahyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"Ada apa pak?"

"…."

"Pak Daehyun?"

Nahyun mencoba menyadarkan Daehyun dari ketertarikannya dengan layar ponsel. Ia melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Daehyun. Karena masih tidak di hiraukan, Nahyun merebut ponsel Daehyun.

"Ya! Berani – beraninya kau! Eh, Nahyun – ssi?"

"Ada apa sih Pak? Kok bapak menatap layar sampai segitunya."

"Ya! Jangan membacanya! Kembalikan!" Daehyun bangkit dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Nahyun. Nahyun dengan sigap berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjauh. Membaca pesan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Daehyun berhasil mengambil ponselnya saat Nahyun selesai membaca seluruh pesannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau masalah pribadi orang. Kekanakan sekali."

"Ma maafkan saya pak. Saya kelewatan." Nahyun yang sadar karena bertindak berlebihan membungkukkan badannya. Merasa bersalah.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi. Itu tidak sopan, Apalagi saya atasanmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi apakah bapak ada masalah dengan istri bapak?"

"Tidak."

Daehyun kembali fokus pada masalah makan siangnya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Pak. Kenapa bapak menikahi istri bapak?"

UHUK

Daehyun tersedak karena pertanyaan Nahyun yang kelewat bodoh. Pasalnya itu seperti pertanyaan anak SD.

"Tentu saja karena saya mencintainya."

"Selain itu?"

"Maksud Nahyun – ssi apa?"

"Saya menyukai seseorang. Saya ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta pada saya. Tapi saya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Jadi saya hanya ingin menanyakan pada bapak karena bapak seorang laki - laki. Apa yang membuat bapak jatuh cinta pada istri bapak?"

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan mencontoh perbuatan romantis di drama korea atau sifat istriku."

"Hanya sebagai masukan saja."

"Kalau kau memaksa aku akan menjawabnya. Jadi aku jatuh cinta padanya karena dia cantik, sikapnya manis, dia baik, lemah lembut, pintar memasak, dia bisa merawatku, dia mencintaiku, dan yang pasti dia juga pintar dalam hal **itu** "

Mendengar Daehyun mendeskripsikan istrinya membuat Nahyun hampir terbakar api cemburu. Tetapi ia harus sabar karena salahnya juga menanyakan hal tersebu pada Daehyun. Ia jadi harus rela melihat Daehyun seperti orang gila tersenyum bahagia membayangkan istrinya bak seorang bidadari.

"Sudah cukup! Saya sudah paham." Nahyun berkata ketus.

"Siapa yang tadi menanyakannya, huh? Ayo kembali bekerja." Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya. Mengasak surai Nahyun dan berjalan keluar kantin kembali ke kantornya.

Nahyun hanya terdiam karena tingkah Daehyun. Nahyun memegangi rambutnya yang berantakan sambil tersenyum aneh. Dan segeran berlari mengikuti Daehyun setelah membereskan bekal makannya di meja kantin.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat. Daehyun telah menyelesaikan semua urusan kantornya, Nahyun pun sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini 5 menit yang lalu. Dan Youngjae juga sudah mengsms jika kegiatan sekolahnya sudah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Ia ingin segera di jemput karena terlalu lelah. Daehyun mengemasi barang – barangnya dengan cepat karena air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Setelah selesai dengan barang – barang, Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Youngjae agar menunggunya di tempat teduh.

" _Hyung, kau dimana? Ini sudah hujan. Aku menunggumu di halte depan sekolah."_

" _Tunggu disitu jangan sampai kehujanan, arraseo?"_

" _Ne."_

Youngjae mematikan panggilannya terlebih dulu. Daehyun berlari kalang – kabut menuju lift untuk dinaikinya menuju basement karena mobilnya terparkir disana. Setelah mendapatkan mobilnya ia segera masuk dan tancap gas keluar parkiran.

Belum jauh ia mengemudi. Daehyun melihat Nahyun yang sedang menunggu di halte bis dengan baju yang hampir basah kuyup. Daehyun yang merasa iba meminggirkan mobilnya mendekati Nahyun.

"Nahyun – ssi masuklah!"

"Tidak usah pak. Saya menunggu bis saja disini."

"Bis akan lama datangnya. Masuk saja cepat! Saya sedang buru – buru."

Nahyun yang senang bukan main tidak menolak lebih lama lagi dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Daehyun. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Daehyun bukan di kursi belakang. Daehyun yang masa bodoh karena sedang mengejar waktu untuk menjemput istrinya hanya membiarkan Nahyun duduk dimanapun ia mau.

Setelah 30 menit berkendara. Daehyun telah melihat gedung sekolah Youngjae dari kejauhan. Ia makin mempercepat mobilnya mendekati sekolah tersebut.

"Kita kenapa ke sekolah pak?"

"Menjemput istriku. Sebentar saja."

Nahyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia kini tau Youngjae seorang anak SMA. Dia makin gampang menghancurkan hubungan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Pasalnya adiknya, Minjae juga sekolah disini.

"Ah sial! Aku telat menjemputnya." Daehyun meruntuki dirinya saat melihat Youngjae dengan mata terpejam di halte depan sekolah yang ternyata lampunya rusak. Teman – temannya juga sudah tidak ada yang berada disana. Daehyun segera meminggirkan mobilnya. Sinar dari lampu mobil Daehyun menerangi halte dan membuat Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Daehyun keluar dari mobil menghampiri Youngjae yang terlihat basah. Daehyun melepaskan jas kantornya dan di pasangkan pada tubuh Youngjae yang basah. Menuntunnya menuju pintu belakang mobil yang membuat Youngjae mengernyit menatap Daehyun bingung.

"Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu."

"Mianhae. Tapi aku membawa teman kantorku. Rumahnya searah dengan kita. Tadi dia kehujanan dan aku kasihan padanya."

"Aishh. Aku bahkan basah kuyup dan menunggumu selama 1 jam lebih sampai bajuku hampir mengering." Youngjae kesal bukan main. Moodnya benar – benar kacau hari ini. Ditambah Daehyun yang telat menjemputnya sekaligus membawa temannya untuk diantar pulang. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan teman Daehyun yang ternyata wanita dan sekertarisnya itu mengambil duduknya di samping Daehyun.

Youngjae memasang wajah kesal selama perjalanan. Ia sungguh seperti orang ketiga. Bahkan seperti anak Daehyun dan sekertarisnya karena Youngjae memakai baju seragam. Seperti Daehyun dan istrinya menjemput putranya sekolah. Benar – benar menyebalkan.

Daehyun menyadari aura mengerikan Youngjae dari kaca mobil. Youngjae terus memperhatikan jalanan luar dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Yeobo?"

Nahyun yang sedang melihat jalanan melalui jendela seketika melotot mendengar suara halus Daehyun saat memanggil istrinya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali melompat dari mobil sekarang juga.

"Sayang?"

"…"

"Yoo Youngjae?"

"…"

"Yoo Youngjae – ssi"

"…"

"Uri adeul eomma*!"

"Tsk! Ada apa? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Benar – benar memalukan."

"Mianhae."

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku telat menjemputmu. Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream saat di jalan setelah mengantar Nn. Nahyun."

"Terserah hyung saja."

"Ayolah berhenti merajuk seperti itu sayang. Hyung janji tidak akan terlambat menjemputmu lagi."

Daehyun melepas tangan kanannya jadi kemudi. Menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Youngjae. Bermaksud untuk menautkannya dengan milik Youngjae, tanda perjanjian. Youngjae menautkan miliknya dengan malas.

"Jika hyung tidak bisa menjemputku bilang saja. Aku akan pulang naik bis seperti biasa."

"Siap !"

Ekhem..

Nahyun berdehem menginterupsi kegiatan sepasang suami istri yang lebih mirip adik kakak tersebut. Nahyun sudah ingin muntah mendengarkan setiap kata – kata sayang yang di lantunkan Daehyun untuk Youngjae. Youngjae benar – benar seperti anak kecil. Apakah itu yang membuat Daehyun suka padanya. Daehyun sama sekali tidak merasa kesal saat Youngjae marah dan merajuk pada Daehyun dengan segala sifat kekanakan khas anak SMA bahkan SD. Daehyun hanya terkekeh geli terkadang juga tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan Youngjae. Sungguh Nahyun benar – benar muak.

Setelah berkendara cukup lama. Tiba sudah di daerah Gangnam. Daerah apartemen Nahyun. Nahyun menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemennya. Saat tiba di lingkungan apartemennya. Nahyun sudah di tunggu sang adik, Minjae. Nahyun tersenyum melihat adiknya sudah menunggu dari dalam kaca mobil.

"Youngjae – ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Adikku juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama denganmu. Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa? Aku tidak mengenal siapapun di sekolah selain Junhong dan Himchan ssaem."

"Itu dia anaknya." Nahyun menunjuk keluar jendela. Menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen.

"Minjae?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Jadi dia adikmu Nahyun – ssi?"

"Iya."

"Ah arraseo. Aku akan mengenalnya dengan baik." Youngjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum palsu. Nahyun senang mendengarnya. Tetapi tidak dengan Daehyun. Ia mengenal istrinya. Ia tau itu bukan senyum tulus dari Youngjae. _Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?._

Nahyun keluar mobil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Daehyun dan Youngjae. Ia berjalan keluar menemui adiknya. Setelah itu Youngjae dengan sifat agresifnya pindah ke bangku samping Daehyun lewat jarak di tengah – tengah kursi. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya geleng – geleng kepala.

"Hyung"

"Hmm..?"

"Jangan pernah dekat dengan Nahyun."

"Ya! Kenapa? Cemburu eoh?" Daehyun menoel dagu Youngjae.

"Ya! Aku sedang serius, hyung."

"Baiklah. Ada masalah apa?"

"Pokoknya jangan pernah dekat dengan Nahyun. Camkan itu!"

"Kekanakan sekali. Bagaimana bisa tidak dekat dengan teman kerja. Terlebih itu sekertarisku sendiri."

"Jika aku mengatakan aku cemburu. Apa kau akan menjauhinya?"

Daehyun tersenyum menatap Youngjae. Mengusap pipinya sayang.

"Kau hanya takut aku berpaling darimu, sayang. Tenanglah tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berpaling darimu. Meskipun nantinya otakku sudah tertutup dengan buaian kasih sayang orang lain selain dirimu. Percayalah aku akan segera sadar dan berlari kepelukanmu. Karena hatiku tau siapa pemiliknya. Dan pemiliknya hanya kau dan aku."

Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae dan melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Youngjae yang merasakan kelembutan itu sampai menitihkan air matanya.

.

.

.

Cekrek

Cekrek

"Kena kau Yoo Youngjae!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 ***** Uri adeul eomma = Ibu dari anak - anak _kita_ (re: Daehyun  & Youngjae)

a/n: - Himchan itu emang gak di ceritain pas dulunya. baru muncul sekarang. dia ceritanya temen baik Daehyun pas kuliah. dia tahu kalo Daejae itu udah nikah dan dia dateng ke nikahannya. tapi Himchan itu bantu mereka esp Youngjae untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. karena Himchan itu guru Youngjae di SMA nya.

\- Minjae itu adiknya Nahyun. dia juga sekolah di SMA nya Youngjae.

\- Junhong meskipun belum ada di storynya tapi dia ini temen baiknya Youngjae. cuma dia yang bisa deket sama Youngjae. Jadi Youngjae itu anak yang aslinya ceria cuma sama orang yang deket sama dia. tapi dia menutup diri dari temen sekolah yang lain.

\- Yongguk. Suaminya Himchan, mantannya Nahyun. dia punya masa lalu yang kelam tentang hubungannya sama Nahyun.

makasih yang kemaren udah review.

disini banyak basa - basinya, jadi maafkan kalo kurang greget. yaudahlah gitu aja dari aku wkwkwk

Thanks to : Just DaeJae, Daejaeship, Dhyun628, Damchu1428, Adore Wind, Jung Rae Gun, KittiToKitti, JokeMato DaeJae, FieAnn.

 **-Newsun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Banyak Typo & Happy Reading ^.^

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju meninggalkan sebuah gedung apartemen. Terdapat dua manusia di dalam mobil teresebut. Mereka hanya diam. Seseorang yang lebih tua tampak memperhatikan jalan dan yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan si pria manis hingga wajahnya seperti cucian yang diperas sampai airnya susut.

Kesunyian yang berlangsung lama akhirnya terpecahkan saat Youngjae yang terlihat bosan menjulurkan tangannya. Menyalakan radio, mencari lagu yang pas untuk menghilangkan rasa gundah yang ada di hatinya. Tetapi yang ada Youngjae nampak makin kesal karena lagu terputar di radio hanya lagu bernuansa ballad. Youngjae menyerah membiarkan lagu ballad itu memutar di radio mobil sampai akhirnya ia terbuai dan terlelap.

Daehyun. Lelaki yang sedang serius memperhatikan jalan akhirnya meminggirkan mobilnya saat dilihatnya kedai ice cream di pinggir jalan. Ia menepati janjinya untuk membelikan istrinya yang manis sebuah ice cream. Tanpa membangunkan Youngjae yang terlelap, Daehyun keluar dari mobil menuju kedai ice cream tersebut. Masuk kedalam, menuju ke kasir untuk memesan. Ia memilih dua vanilla ice cream untuk dirinya dan Youngjae serta membayarnya langsung. Ia bergegas menuju ke mobil karena takut Youngjae terbangun di tempat asing tanpa seseorang disisinya.

"Yeobo? Ireona~"

"Hmmm?"

"Hey bukalah matamu. Lihat aku bawa apa."

"Euuggg… wah ice cream!"

"Bangun dan makanlah!" Daehyun menyodorkan cup ice cream ke arah Youngjae. Dan tentu saja Youngjae langsung menerimanya. Bahkan melahapnya dengan diam.

"kenapa? Hmm?..."

Youngjae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?"

"Indah."

"Bohong."

"Bagaimana kata indah bisa di gambarkan dengan wajah jelekmu yang seperti itu?"

"Hanya saja."

"Ceritakan padaku!" Daehyun yang kesal dengan kelakuan Youngjae menangkup pipi istrinya dan membawanya menghadap pada wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kenapa harus diceritakan."

"Apa kau pernah bisa membohongiku?"

"Aishhh baiklah. Itu minjae…"

"Ahhh benarkan dugaanku. Kau pasti bertengkar dengan minjae. Sudahlah jika karna bertengkar dengannya kau sampai benci dengan Nahyun buang pemikiran kekanakanmu. Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik – baik."

"Jangan menyela Tuan Jung aku bahkan belum selesai berbicara."

"Baiklah sayang. Lanjutkan!"

"Minjae… Minjae sepertinya mengetahui hubungan kita."

"Tak apalah jika hanya Minjae. Toh Nahyun juga tau kau adalah istriku. Jika dia tidak tau, pasti Nahyun akan bercerita. Bukankah saudara seperti itu?"

Youngjae tak menyangka jika pemikiran Daehyun yang begitu dangkal. Ia bahkan tak mengenal bagaimana busuknya seorang Minjae. Mungkin Nahyun juga sama busuknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku akan sangat membencimu."

"Eii omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa kau benci denganku."

"Bisa saja."

CHUP

Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae singkat.

Daehyun hanya tidak peka. Tidak peka akan perasaan istrinya. Youngjae hanya berusaha menjaga Daehyun. Tetapi Daehyun merasa jika dirinya bisa dipercaya dan tak akan berpaling pada Youngjae. Ia bahkan merasa jika Nahyun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. _Jung Daehyun semoga cepat sadar._

Daehyun melepaskan tangkupannya pada pipi Youngjae. Mulai menatap jalanan di depan sana. Memegang kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

Youngjae tiba di sekolah, ia berjalan menyeret kakinya melewati gerbang berjalan menuju koridor sekolah untuk mencapai kelasnya. Badannya tampak lemas dan wajahnya lesu. Saat kemarin sampai di rumah dengan tidak tahu dirinya Nahyun menelepon Daehyun masalah pekerjaan. Jadilah Youngjae hampir tidur sendiri. Youngjae sudah terlalu lelah bahkan ia membiarkan Daehyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa protes seperti biasanya. Daehyun baru naik di ranjang mereka saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Dan yang membuatnya lebih ingin marah adalah Daehyun membangunkannya pukul 5 kurang hanya untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan Daehyun untuk bekerja. Katanya Daehyun harus segera ke kantor untuk menyiapkan meeting. Persetan dengan semua, meeting apa yang mengharuskan datang ke kantor pukul 6. Ia bahkan tidak mencium dan sekedar berbincang dengan Youngjae karena suara Nahyun terus mengalun di handphone yang tengan dipegang Daehyun. Daehyun juga tidak menunggu Youngjae, dan mengikhlaskan istrinya berangkat sekolah menggunakan bis.

"Aiiishhh… brengsek!" Youngjae kesal mengingat semuanya. Youngjae mengasak rambutnya kasar hingga berantakan sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Youngjae!"

"Apa?"

"Ya! Kau kenapa sih, dari kemarin sepertinya kesal begitu?"

"Molla…. Junhongie?"

"Ne?"

"Sepertinya Daehyun hyung selingkuh. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Heh? Bagaimana mungkin. Youngjae babo, kau baru menikah 9 hari yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun hyung menghianatimu sebegitu cepatnya."

"YA! MAKSUDMU DIA AKAN SELINGKUH SAAT SUDAH 5 ATAU 10 TAHUN MENIKAH!"

"Bu bukan begitu maksudku Youngjae – ah."

"Huwaaaaa. Aku harus bagaimana Junhongie?" Youngjae tak kuasa menahan keluh kesahnya. Ia hampir menangis tersedu – sedu jika saja Junhong tidak segera meminjamkan dada serta punggungnya untuk bersandar.

 _Cekrek…_

Dari jauh Minjae ternyata menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Ia mungkin tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Youngjae dan Junhong. Yang pasti dia mendapatkan foto romantis antara Junhong yang sedang memeluk Youngjae. Ia mengirimkan foto tersebut ke kontak kakaknya, Nahyun. Mereka sudah saling bercerita tentang Daehyun dan Youngjae. Awalnya Minjae tidak terima jika kakaknya naksir dengan Daehyun karena Minjae juga begitu. Tetapi Minjae lebih memilih mengalah dan membantu Nahyun untuk memisahkan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Toh Minjae juga sebal melihat Youngjae.

Disebrang sana Nahyun menerima foto dari Minjae. Ia melihatnya dengan puas. Hasil kerja adiknya tidak buruk juga.

"Ahhh anak SMA jaman sekarang tidak tahu malu ya." Nahyun memulai aktingnya di depan Daehyun.

"Pak, coba lihat ini. Minjae mengirimkan foto 2 orang siswa yang sedang berpelukan di koridor sekolah. Mereka bahkan sesama jenis."

"Hahaha… biarkanlah mereka Nahyun – ssi, mereka bahkan sudah dewasa."

Nahyun menatap Daehyun dengan kesal karena Daehyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia memikirkan cara yang lain untuk memancing Daehyun agar melihat fotonya.

"Omo! Apakah ini sungguh dia? Daehyun – ssi, ini istri anda bukan?"

Daehyun lantas menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya saat mendengar Nahyun mengatakan jika yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah Youngjae. Daehyun berdiri, menghampiri meja Nahyun dan merebut handphonenya. Melihat siapa yang ada di layar handphone tersebut. Seketika Daehyun tertawa. Ia mengembalikan handphone tersebut kepada Nahyun. Nahyun melihat Daehyun tertawa menjadi bingung. Istrinya tengah selingkuh. Tetapi ia malah tenang dan bahkan tertawa.

"Nahyun – ssi, jika kau tidak tau apa – apa, sebaiknya jangan berkomentar dulu."

"Tapi ini benar Youngjae istri bapak kan?"

"Ne. Dengan Junhong, teman baiknya. Aku mengenal dia. Aish Junhong tidak ada bedanya dengan Youngjae. Mereka seperti bocah SD. Junhong sering main ke apartemenku saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Youngjae. Sungguh, aku bahkan ingin mengusir keduanya dari apartemenku saat mereka sudah bermain game. sangat berisik."

"Ta tapi kenapa mereka terlihat begitu mesra? Bahkan ini pelukan."

"Ah itu sudah biasa. Bahkan Youngjae sering mencium pipi Junhong di depan mataku. Awalnya aku cemburu tetapi saat mengetahui alasannya. Aku malah geli terhadap sikap mereka. Youngjae bilang, Junhong seperti bayi karena kulitnya yang lembut. Jadi dia gemas, daripada menggigitnya, mencium lebih baik."

"Ahhh.. begitu… tapi pak, apakah bapak dulunya bukan teman baik istri bapak?"

"Aku bahkan lebih dari teman baik."

"Itu yang saya maksud, pak."

"Maksud anda apa Nahyun – ssi?"

"Jika teman sudah saling nyaman, apakah suatu hubungan yang lebih itu tidak mungkin? Bahkan pada kasus orang sudah berumah tangga juga sering terjadi, perselingkuhan. Dari banyak kasus yang menjadi orang ketiga bukan orang yang kita tidak kenal. Tetapi orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita."

"Maka dari itu Nahyun – ssi. Kita harus menjaga komunikasi antar pasangan kita. Terlebih jika sudah menikah. Aku percaya pada istriku dan begitu sebaliknya."

"Semoga hubungan bapak dan istri bapak selalu di berkati."

* * *

 **At Youngjae's School**

Krriiiinggg~

Bel tanda istirahat terlah terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan. Termasuk ruang kelas Youngjae. Meskipun begitu Youngjae enggan berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menuju kantin seperti teman yang lain. Jangankan beranjak, mendongakkan kepalanya saja enggan. Entahlah daritadi ia hanya termenung. Bahkan pelajaran tak ada satupun yang masuk di dalam otak encernya.

"Youngjae – ah, ayo ke kantin!" Junhong datang dari kelas sebelah memanggil Youngjae yang sedang melamun sambil menumpu kepalanya pada tangan.

Junhong pun masuk ke dalam kelas, menghampiri Youngjae yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan panggilan Junhong.

"YOUNGJAE BABO!"

"Aishhh WAAE? KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?!"

"Hehehehe mian chingu, abisnya kau tidak menoleh saat kupanggil. Ayo ke kantin!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin kesana."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka pasti mencibirku…"

"Kalau begitu kau mau kubelikan apa?"

"Ramyeon."

"Hanya itu?"

Youngjae menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Junhong dengan secepat kilat meluncur ke kantin jadilah Youngjae sendiri lagi di dalam kelasnya. Ia membuka memasang earphone-nya. Mendengarkan lagu, sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

" _082******** send you a message"_

Saat hati Youngjae sudah agak tenang. Sebuah sms dari nomor misterius masuk ke nomor milik Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, sekedar melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara refreshingnya.

 _Pict_

" _Pria murahan, ini benar kau kan?"_

SIAL

Foto saat Daehyun menciumnya di dalam mobil selepas mengantar Nahyun pulang tiba – tiba masuk di smsnya. Ia sudah menduga ini pekerjaan Minjae. Tapi setelah diingat – ingat, ia melihat sendiri Minjae masuk ke dalam apartemen bersama Nahyun selepas Nahyun turun. Dan saat Daehyun menciumnya, mereka sudah tidak terlihat dari kaca mobil. Lantas siapa pelaku pemotretan ini.

Youngjae jadi takut. Apakah ini menyebar di internet, atau hanya dirinya saja yang menerima pesannya. Saat Junhong kembali dari kantin dan membawakan ramyeon untuk Youngjae. Youngjae dengan tidak sabar segera meminjam handphone milik Junhong. Tentu saja Junhong akan memberikannya tanpa curiga. Youngjae membuka pesan Junhong, ternyata tak ada apa – apa. Ia menghela nafas lega. Ternyata foto itu tidak menyebar.

* * *

 **2 months later…**

Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak foto ciuman Youngjae dan Daehyun selalu dikirim ke nomor Youngjae. Youngjae sampai saat ini pun masih tetap bungkam. Ia tak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun, bahkan Daehyun. Memang pada awalnya pesan itu hanya berisi ejekan biasa. Ia selalu teringat ucapan Himchan agar selalu kuat, jadi ia bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Tapi lama kelamaan foto tersebut datang dengan pesan ancaman. Ia mengatakan akan membongkar hubungannya dengan Daehyun disekolah dan membully Youngjae habis – habisan. Ia berkata akan menyebar foto – foto yang lain di media internet sekolah.

Yang Youngjae tau Minjae pelaku dari semua ini. Tetapi pada saat itu Youngjae datang ke Minjae dan merebut handphonenya anehnya isi handphone tersebut tidak ada apa – apa mengenai dirinya dan Daehyun. Youngjae sungguh frustasi. Ia tak tau harus menceritakan keluh kesahnya dengan siapa. Junhong? Junhong belakangan ini terkena masalah dengan orang tuanya. Tak mungkin ia menambah beban Junhong. Bercerita pada Himchan hyung selalu berurusan pada Daehyun pada akhirnya. Padahal percuma saja. Daehyun jarang di apartemen sekarang. Ia sering lembur.

Daehyun pergi saat pagi buta dan pulang saat Youngjae sudah tertidur. Saat pagi Youngjae akan melayani Daehyun sebagai istri yang baik. Meskipun jarang ada kemesraan diantara mereka. Daehyun hanya akan mencium Youngjae saat akan berangkat dan sisanya ia hanya kalang kabut menyuruh Youngjae lari kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan kantor Daehyun.

Daehyun juga jarang mengantar dan menjemput Youngjae saat pulang. Daehyun juga jarang mengirimi sms. Hanya beberapa kali, hanya untuk menanyakan _"Apakah kau sudah makan?Aku akan lembur."_ Youngjae tentu bosan dengan hal – hal yang monoton. Youngjae kadang ingat, mereka bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu diluar untuk main pada saat weekend seperti saat pacaran dulu. Youngjae sungguh merindukan saat – saat seperti itu. Youngjae bahkan merelakan tidak bulan madu saat setelah menikah karena Daehyun sudah menyita waktu cutinya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mendadak mereka.

* * *

 **Youngjae pov**

Aku duduk di ruang tamu. Di depanku ada tv yang menampilkan acara reality show dengan host yang tak henti – hentinya membuat kelucuan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku yang biasanya akan tertawa melihat hal yang seperti itu tidak sama sekali ingin tertawa. Ini sudah pukul 1 malam. Besok adalah hari libur. Aku mencoba menunggu Daehyun hyung. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara banyak padanya. Kurasa hubunganku dengannya makin renggang. Aku sebenarnya mengantuk sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Aku sudah tak kuat menahan kantukku sampai kepalaku yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertunduk dalam. Aku menutup mataku, cairan bening yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Rasa sesak juga melanda bagian dadaku. Semakin aku menutup mataku, semakin masalah yang kucoba lupakan datang menghantuiku bercampur dengan masa – masa indahku dengan Daehyun hyung. Memori itu terus berputar di kepalaku seperti sebuah film yang terdapat konflik serta masa lalu yang bahagia tapi belum menemukan endingnya.

 _Ceklek…_

"Itu Daehyun hyung…" Batinku. Aku segera mengusap pipiku dan mataku yang basah karena air sialan yang belakangan ini terus menetes tanpa mendapat perintah.

"Hyung.. kau sudah pulang? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Aku mencoba meninggikan suaraku. Membuatnya seperti sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau belum tidur sayang? Hmm tidak usah ya, aku akan mandi dan segera tidur. Pekerjaan ini benar – benar melelahkan. Tidurlah duluan, aku akan mandi."

Aku sudah siap akan segala jawaban Daehyun hyung. Mungkin terdengar menyakitkan. Aku menunggunya begitu lama. Tapi yang aku dapat hanya penolakan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Cairan bening yang ku tahan akhirnya keluar lagi.

Aku menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak 1 jam aku masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Daehyun bahkan tak keluar kamar sekedar mengajakku tidur. Air mataku sudah kering sedari tadi. Aku sungguh lelah duduk menunggu seperti ini. Aku berfikiran untuk mengistirahatkan diriku. Aku beranjak dari tempatku, melangkah ke kamar.

Aku melihatnya. Daehyun sudah berada jauh pada alam mimpinya. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berjongkok tepat di depan wajah damainya. Aku mengelus seluruh bagian wajahnya. Ini sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh anggota tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum hanya dengan memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Nahyun – ah….."

Aku tersentak dengan sebuah nama yang terlontar dari bibir Daehyun hyung. Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Daehyun hyung memanggil Nahyun? Disaat tidurnya?. Aku menutup mulutku sebisa mungkin menahan isakanku. Apa yang membuat Daehyun mengigau memanggil nama Nahyun. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Nahyun sampai membuat Daehyun memanggil namanya saat tidur. Aku sudah tidak tahan akan ini. Aku memilih keluar apartemen. Mendatangi apartemen orang tuaku. Tentu saja sudah gelap karena orang tuaku sudah tidur. Aku berjalan terhuyung – huyung menuju kamarku. Mengunci kamarku agar semua orang tidak menyadari aku disini.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok …._

"Eoh Daehyun – ah, ada apa kemari? Youngjae mana?"

"Eomma. Aku baru mau menanyakan apakah Youngjae kemari? Dia tidak ada di apartemen saat aku bangun tadi."

"Benarkah? Dia juga tidak datang kemari."

"Begitu… Eomma, apakah eomma bisa menelepon ponsel Youngjae?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo masuk dulu."

Daehyun. Saat bangun tidur di pagi hari ini tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok istrinya. Padahal malam saat dia pulang kerja, masih melihat Youngjae duduk di sofa apartemennya. Ia merasa bersalah saat menolak Youngjae untuk membuatkannya sesuatu tadi malam. Jadilah ia sekarang berada di dalam rumah mertuanya. Mencari istrinya.

 _Tuuutt..tutt…tutt…_

"Ini sudah yang kelima kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Bocah ini benar – benar!."

"Tenanglah eomma, Youngjae tidak akan pergi kemana – mana."

"Kau sudah melepon Junhong?"

"Junhong sedang di luar kota hari ini. Tidak mungkin dia kesana."

"Himchan?"

"Rumah Himchan terlalu jauh."

"Yeobo? Apakah kita pernah mengunci kamar Youngjae?" Teriakan sang ayah mertua memanggil istrinya lantaran ia ingin mengambil barang di dalam kamar yang seharusnya tak terkunci.

"Sudah kubilang kan eomma, dia takkan pergi kemana – mana" Daehyun berucap bangga sambil tersenyum.

"Youngjae – ah! Kau didalam?"

"…."

"Ya! Bukalah appamu ingin mengambil sesuatu!"

"…."

"Ya! Anak nakal! Buka atau eomma dobrak pintunya. Bagaimana caranya kau masuk, bahkan kau meninggalkan suamimu di rumah sendirian."

 _Ceklek…._

"Aisshh tak bisakah eomma membiarkan aku tidur barang sehari ini saja." Youngjae hanya membuka sedikit cela di pintu kamarnya.

"Jika kau tidur siapa yang mengurus suamimu. Dasar bodoh."

"Aku lelah menjadi istri yang baik. Biarkah aku melanggar janjiku kali ini saja. Aku benar – benar lelah."

"YA! EOMMA JUGA LELAH MENJADI SUAMI APPAMU DAN MENGURUS ANAK BANDEL SEPERTI DIRIMU!" Ny. Yoo seperti kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Youngjae yang tiba – tiba datang ke rumah untuk tidur dan membuat keributan di pagi hari. Daehyun yang berada di belakang menepuk pundak wanita yang sudah hampir tua tersebut. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Youngjae – ah, jika kau lelah kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku akan setidaknya membiarkanmu istirahat. Keluarlah ayo pulang dan beristirahatlah di rumah."

"Shireo!"

Tn. Yoo yang geram melihat sifat kekanakan anak semata wayangnya tersebut lalu mendorong pintu kamar Youngjae yang sedikit di buka oleh sang empunya. Membuat Youngjae yang tidak siap jatuh tersungkur kebelakang.

"AISHH APPOOO!"

"Sana pulang!"

"Ini bahkan kamarku. Kemana lagi aku akan pulang, dari dulu juga aku tinggal disini bukan?"

"Daehyun – ah, seretlah istrimu ini agar keluar dari rumahku!"

"APPA!"

Daehyun masuk ke kamar Youngjae. Menghampiri istrinya yang masih dalam posisi duduk setelah jatuh tadi. Ia ingin menggendong Youngjae ala bridal style tapi Youngjae menolaknya.

"Aku punya kaki. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Youngjae bangkit keluar dari apartemen orang tuanya dan berjalan kembali ke apartemen Daehyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Eomma… Appa maaf sudah merepotkan pagi – pagi. Aku kembali dulu." Daehyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit sekedar meminta maaf serta memberi salam pada mertuanya.

"Ne! kembalilah."

.

.

.

Saat kembali ke apartemennya, Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Ia melihat Youngjae menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Daehyun naik ke ranjang, merebahkan dirinya disamping istrinya yang sedang tertidur. Memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi leher belakang milik istrinya dan itu cukup membuat Youngjae terusik.

"Hentikan. Aku sudah bilang bukan jika aku lelah."

"Maafkan aku sayang."

"Cih… Untuk apa?"

"Karena kemarin. Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menggoreskan benda tajam pada tubuhku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyakitiku. Aku tau kau lelah, jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu, maafkan aku.. hmm?"

"…."

"Ayo pergi berkencan."

"Ajak Nahyun saja, aku sedang malas."

Daehyun membalik paksa tubuh istrinya agar menghadap padanya.

"Kau kan istriku, kenapa harus mengajak sekertarisku. Dasar aneh."

"Kalau begitu diam saja di rumah. Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika di rumah…. Yang paling seru adalah melakukan itu."

Daehyun menelusupkan tangan nakalnya kedalam kaus yang dikenakan Youngjae. Ia mengelus bagian punggung serta perut rata milik Youngjae. Ia harus berhasil membujuk istrinya kali ini. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya. Dan kali ini mungkin waktu yang tepat.

* * *

 **Himchan's House**

"Himchan – ah! Aku mendapat kabar gembira!"

Bang Yongguk. Ia adalah suami Himchan, guru sekolah Youngjae. Ia dikabarkan sedang mencari pekerjaan pasca di PHK dari kantornya yang lama. Ia adalah seorang yang gigih dalam bekerja. Tapi karena perusahaannya yang sering korupsi bangkrut. Mengakibatkan Yongguk harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Yongguk setiap hari tak kenal waktu dari pagi hingga malam hari matanya tak berhenti menatap laptop dan koran. Meleliti apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan yang tersisa untuknya. Ia hanya tidak mau bergantung hidup pada istrinya, Himchan. Meskipun Himchan ikhlas – ikhlas saja. Tapi Yongguk berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, jika suamilah yang harus bekerja mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya.

Dan hari ini, Yongguk menerima E-mail yang berisi tentang undangan wawancara kerja dari sebuah perusahaan. Ia diharuskan datang pada besok senin dengan membawa berkas – berkas penting mengenai dirinya dan melakukan wawancara kerja.

"Ne.. ada apa?" Himchan yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring langsung menghampiri Yongguk yang sedang dalam mode bahagia.

"Aku mendapat panggilan wawancara kerja."

"Benarkah? Perusahaan mana itu? Apakah bagus?"

"PT. XXX."

" _Seperti pernah dengar."_

"Semoga berhasil Bbang. Aku akan membantu menyiapkan berkasmu."

Mereka bisa disebut dengan keluarga harmonis. Mereka sudah menikah saat setelah lulus kuliah dan sampai sekarang rumah tangganya hampir belum pernah ada masalah. Yongguk adalah orang yang kelewat protektif, tapi Himchan tidak masalah dengan itu. Yongguk bahkan orang yang tidak bisa satu hari saja mengabaikan Himchan karena pekerjaan. Ia akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk bersantai bersama Himchan. Dan setiap weekend mereka pasti melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan di luar maupun di dalam rumah. Himchan merasa, menikah dengan Yongguk mengubah hidupnya yang monoton. Yongguk meskipun kata orang wajahnya terkesan garang dan tertutup. Menurut Himchan Yongguk adalah 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang dikata orang – orang. Yongguk dengan wajah garangnya tak pernah sungkan tertawa lebar di depannya.

Memang kadang Himchan agak sebal dengan kelakuan overprotective Yongguk. Tapi Yongguk pernah mengatakan pada Himchan kenapa dia melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Himchan itu intinya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa sepasang suami istri yang masih setia bergelung di dalam selimut dengan tubuh naked dan saling berpelukan. Mereka melakukannya. Selama hampir 3 bulan tidak melakukannya akhirnya mereka melakukan kegiatan suami – istri yang seharusnya rutin karena mereka masih dianggap pengantin baru. Dan mereka bebas melakukannya karena masih belum mempunyai anak.

Youngjae menggeliat pelan membuat sosok tampan yang sedang memeluknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eunngg jam berapa ini?" Daehyun bangun dan mengusap matanya menengok jam di meja dekat ranjang mereka.

"APA? YATUHAN AKU BISA TERLAMBAT KERJA! SAYANG BANGUN!" Daehyun mengguncang keras tubuh istrinya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bangunlah! Ini sudah siang. Cepat mandi!"

Youngjae melirik jam yang ada di meja juga.

"OMO! Mandilah hyung aku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Ha?"

"Kita mandi bersama. Kajja!"

.

.

.

"Belajarlah dengan giat. Aku menyayangimu."

Daehyun seperti kembali kesedia kala. Mengantarkan Youngjae. Meskipun waktu yang mepet, ia tetap mengantar Youngjae ke sekolah. Ia bahkan mencium Youngjae, ritual yang dari dulu hampir tidak pernah dilewatkan.

"Kau mau makan apa nanti malam?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"CALL!"

"Sana cepat masuk!"

"Baiklah."

CHUP

Saat Youngjae sudah tak terlihat dari gerbang sekolah Daehyun mencapkan gas mobilnya. Mengemudi menuju kantornya. Daehyun menyadarinya bahwa ia masih mencintai Youngjae. Hatinya masih berdebar saat mencium atau merapalkan kata sayang pada Youngjae. Terlebih jika Youngjae menanggapinya. Daehyun salah menanggapi pekataan Nahyun pada saat itu.

 _ **Daehyun Pov**_

 _Aku sedang merenung saat ini di meja kerjanya. Memikirkan tentang Youngjae yang belakangan ini mendiamiku. Entah karena apa, Youngjae seakan menutup dirinya dariku. Ia bahkan sering bersikap aneh. Saat aku menyentuhnya pun ia langsung terlonjak kaget melihatku. Ia bahkan menolak ciumanku bukan menolak sebenarnya hanya saja membatasi._

" _Pak Daehyun!"_

" _Eoh Ne? Nahyun – ssi"_

" _Apa yang sedang bapak fikirkan?"_

" _Istriku tentu saja."_

" _Memang ada apa?"_

" _Akhir – akhir ini istriku seperti menjauhi diriku. Entah apa yang terjadi. Hahh… aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhnya."_

" _Hmm… apakah istri bapak sering memegang handphonenya?"_

" _Iya. Bahkan saat aku ingin melihat isi handphonenya ternyata ada password. Padahal Youngjae tidak pernah mempasswordnya."_

" _Perselingkuhan."_

" _Tidak mungkin!"_

" _Apa yang tidak mungkin? Semua itu mungkin."_

" _Apa begitu?"_

" _Mungkin saja. Sudahlah pak, tidak usah menghiraukan istri bapak. Dia sudah jelas selingkuh."_

" _Jaga omonganmu. Itu bahkan belum tentu benar."_

" _Aiishh bapak tidak peka sekali!"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

 _CHUP_

 _Nahyun mencium bibir Daehyun tiba – tiba membuat Daehyun mendorong tubuh Nahyun menjauh._

" _Saya memperhatikan bapak."_

" _Jangan bercanda. Saya sudah punya istri."_

" _Saya akan menunggu."_

 _ **Daehyun pov end**_

* * *

Tok tok tok …

"Silahkan masuk!"

"Jung Daehyun – ssi."

"Eh sajjangnim. Apa yang membuatmu kemari."

"Aku mendengar kau mengajukan karyawan tambahan untuk ruanganmu. Aku membawanya sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Masuklah Yongguk – ssi."

"Annyeonghaseo. Yongguk, Bang Yongguk imnida. Saya akan bekerja keras. Mohon bantuannya."

"Eoh! Yongguk hyung?"

"Itu kau Daehyun? Wahhh senang bisa menjadi bawahanmu."

"Eii jangan begitu hyung. Kau masih jadi senior terbaikku bahkan sekarang. Dan itu sekertaris yang akan membantu kita. Kim Nahyun."

Yongguk mengedarkan pandangannya mengikuti gerakan tangan Daehyun yang menunjuk seorang wanita di meja sebrangnya.

"Nahyun – ah?"

"Ne?"

"Yo Yo Yongguk….."

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: warning! alur dan isi cerita makin berantakan. semoga ngerti!

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

- **Newsun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Banyak Typo, Happy reading ^.^

Suasana ruangan Daehyun jadi mencekam setelah kedatangan Yongguk sebagai pegawai baru. Nahyun sangat gugup sampai tidak tau harus bertindak bagaimana. Pasalnya orang yang ada di meja sampingnya adalah mantannya. Jika memang sudah mantan seharusnya ia tidak segugup ini kecuali jika kita putus dengan orang yang kita sayang karena paksaan. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang jadi masalah. Yongguk pasti masih mengingat benar kejadian masa lalu dan ia pasti masih menyimpan rasa benci. Mungkin hari yang ditakutkan Nahyun akan datang. Hari pembalasan seorang Bang Yongguk pada seseorang yang sikap cemburunya dapat membunuh orang lain, apalagi orang yang dibunuhnya adalah kekasih Yongguk.

Cerita itu benar – benar tragis, itu terjadi saat Yongguk masih kuliah di semester 1. Pacar Yongguk, maksudku mantan kekasih Yongguk saat jauh sebelum bertemu himchan. Ia meninggal karena ulah Nahyun. Entah karena sengaja atau tidak yang pasti Yongguk melihatnya. Kekasih yang dicintai tertabrak oleh mobil seorang Kim Nahyun saat akan menyebrang menemui Yongguk yang ada di sebrang jalan. Nahyun memang benar menolong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi apa daya, luka yang didapat sangatlah parah. Nahyun mengaku jika ia tak sengaja, tapi apakah Yongguk percaya akan hal itu? Pasalnya alm. Kekasih Yongguk menyebrang saat _traffic light_ sudah menunjukkan warna merah yang harusnya semua kendaraan berhenti.

Yongguk memang membenci Nahyun pada saat itu. Yongguk memutuskan hubungannya baik – baik karena merasa tidak cocok lagi dengan Nahyun. Tak lama kemudian ia bertemu dengan alm. Kekasihnya dan jadian. Yongguk mengambil keputusan jika kejadian penabrakan itu disebabkan karena Nahyun yang masih belum ikhlas diputuskan Yongguk. Maka dari itu ia sangat membencinya. Tapi setelah ia bertemu Himchan hal itu berubah. Himchan menguatkannya jadilah Yongguk dekat dengan Himchan hingga sekarang mereka menikah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Yongguk, Daehyun serta Nahyun menghentikan segala aktifitasnya bekerja. Meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya agar pegal – pegalnya sedikit hilang.

"Pak Daehyun ayo ke kantin!"

"Hmm.. oke, Yongguk hyung mau ikut?"

"Baiklah!"

" _Daehyun kenapa kau mengajaknya." Batin Nahyun_

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Nahyun sebenarnya ingin membatalkan acaranya ke kantin karena Daehyun mengajak Yongguk ikut serta. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang mengajak kan Nahyun sendiri.

Mereka duduk bertiga disebuah meja di dekat jendela. Daehyun dan Yongguk duduk bersebelahan sedangkan Nahyun duduk di hadapan Daehyun. Nahyun kali ini makan dengan tenang. Ia bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Yongguk baru mengeluarkan bekalnya yang di bawakan oleh Himchan.

"Waahhh Himchan hyung yang memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

"Aku jadi iri." Ujar Daehyun sambil terkekeh

"Youngjae. Bukankah istrimu juga pandai memasak?"

"Akhir – akhir ini aku dan Youngjae pulang malam. Jadi bangun juga sering kesiangan, begitulah. Aku juga tidak tega menyuruhnya bangun pukul 4 pagi hanya untuk memasak."

"Bersabarlah. Saat Youngjae sudah lulus dia pasti akan merawatmu lebih baik dari ini. Yang pasti jangan berpaling darinya, Youngjae sangat menyayangimu."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan. Lagi pula biasanya Nn. Nahyun membawakanku masakannya yang enak."

Nahyun menghentikan makannya saat namanya tersebut dalam percakapan Daehyun dan Yongguk. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mengiyakan pernyataan Daehyun.

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya "Nahyun – ssi sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?"

UHUK…

"A-aku belajar."

"Benarkah? Kapan – kapan bawakan juga untukku. Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya."

Yongguk tahu benar seperti apa seorang Kim Nahyun. Ia paling tidak bisa kalau disuruh memasak. Yongguk merasa penasaran saat Daehyun bilang masakan Nahyun sangat enak. Yongguk tak percaya pasalnya memasak bukan hal yang mudah jika Nahyun baru belajar.

"A a apa? Te te tentu Yongguk – ssi."

"Kalian canggung sekali." Daehyun menginterupsi percakapan Nahyun dan Yongguk yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Padahal Yongguk dan Nahyun bukan orang asing bagi sesamanya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Pak Daehyun ayo kembali ke ruangan. Waktu makan siang sudah hampir usai." Nahyun bangkit sambil mengenggam tangan Daehyun. Menarik lengan Daehyun lebih tepatnya. Daehyun sedikit tersentak tapi Daehyun tetap ikut berdiri berjalan mengikuti Nahyun yang mengenggam tangannya.

Yongguk mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ia lagi – lagi mengerutkan keningnya melihat pemandangan Nahyun yang notabenya sekertaris Daehyun saat ini mengenggam lengan bosnya sendiri.

Apa masuk akal?

.

.

Youngjae duduk di meja kantin seorang diri sambil tersenyum – senyum seperti orang gila. Teman yang lewat menatapnya bingung tapi tak diperdulikannya. Kebahagiaannya sudah kembali seperti dulu. Daehyun sudah memperhatikannya bahkan 10 menit yang lalu Daehyun mengirimi sms selamat makan siang dan mengajaknya makan malam di luar nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

Youngjae seperti lupa dengan peristiwa yang sedang menimpanya saat kemarin. Bukan lupa, Youngjae hanya menyingkirkannya sejenak. Ia tentu ingin bahagia seutuhnya, meskipun ia tidak tahu ini akan berakhir kapan. Younjae harap kebahagiaan ini terus ada padanya.

"Youngjae – ah? Kau gila ya?" Junhong datang menghampiri Youngjae dengan membawa nampan makanan yang barusan ia beli.

"Tidak. Aku baik saja."

"Lantas. Senyuman idiotmu itu untuk apa?"

"Hehehehe.. aku hanya senang."

"Biar aku tebak. Apa ini tentang Daehyun hyung?"

Youngjae mengangguk dengan mantap tak lupa senyuman manisnya.

"Aiguuu. Selamat chingu ya. Jagalah baik – baik hubungan kalian mulai sekarang."

"Sudah pasti."

"Aku dan Jongup akan pergi makan tteokboki hari ini. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Kau kencan dengannya?"

"Ti tidak."

"Sudahlah berkencan saja dengannya, aku tak akan menganggu kalian. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Daehyun hyung."

"Pantas saja kau senyum senyum begitu. Baiklah kalau tidak mau ikut."

.

.

"Daehyun – ah. Apakah kau free setelah ini, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk minum."

"Ah aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku janji akan mengajak Youngjae berkencan, ah sudah pukul berapa ini. Dia pasti sudah menunggu. Mian hyung mungkin lain kali."

"Eiii tak apa. Bersenang – senanglah."

Seusai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantor Daehyun dengan secepat kilat membereskan meja serta barangnya. Ia tak ingin telat menjemput Youngjae seperti saat itu. Nahyun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu katanya ada urusan penting.

Daehyun sedikit terburu – buru saat lift sudah sampai di basement. Ia menghampiri mobilnya segera masuk kedalam dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia melihat jam yang sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jam yang sudah ia tentukan dengan Youngjae.

Tapi tiba – tiba . . .

Tok tok tok

Suara kaca mobil Daehyun diketuk dari luar saat Daehyun baru saja akan menyalakan mesinnya. Daehyun sedikit mendesah dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Ia tercengang mendapatkan Nahyun yang sedang berdiri sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil Daehyun. Daehyun lantas menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Pak, apakah saya boleh menumpang mobil bapak? Saya ada acara penting tapi teman yang akan menjemput saya mobilnya sedang mogok."

"Bagaimana Nahyun – ssi tapi saya sedang buru – buru. Istri saya sudah menunggu. Mianhae tapi menumpanglah pada Yongguk, dia belum pulang."

"Pak saya mohon sebentar saja. Tempatnya dekat kok."

"Sepertinya tidak bisa…"

"Ayolah pak. Dekat kok."

"Ahhh baiklah. Cepat masuk saya sedang buru – buru."

Nahyun tersenyum dan dengan cepat berlari ke sisi lain dari mobil Daehyun.

Dari jauh Yongguk melihat kejadian itu. "Bukankah Daehyun ada janji dengan Youngjae? Bukankah Nahyun sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Ahhh ini sangat aneh. Haruskah aku mengikutinya?"

 _Himchan send you a message._

 _Yongguk – ah. Tolong jemput aku di sekolah._

Yongguk mengabaikan Daehyun dan Nahyun dan lebih mementingkan menjemput Himchan. Ia segera menaiki mobilnya dan meluncur ke sekolahan.

.

.

Youngjae sudah sampai di restaurant yang ditunjuk Daehyun sejak hampir 2 jam yang lalu tapi Daehyun belum juga muncul. Youngjae memang memutuskan untuk menunggu Daehyun di luar karena Daehyun bilang padanya untuk menunggu kedatangannya dan masuk bersama. Bodohnya Youngjae tidak membawa pakaian hangatnya karena menurut ramalan cuaca suhu hari ini tinggi. Rasanya Youngjae ingin mengumpat karena suhu malam hari ini sangat rendah. Ia meniup – niup tangannya yang hampir membeku, sekedar memberikan rasa hangat pada dirinya.

1 jam kemudian.

Youngjae mulai kesal karena sudah 3 jam dan Daehyun tak kunjung datang. Tau begitu ia menyetujui ajakan Junhong makan tteokbokki dengan Jongup. Pasti sangat hangat. Youngjae tak bisa menghubungi Daehyun karena batrei handphonenya habis karena Junhong membuatnya main game saat istirahat sekolah.

"Youngjae – ah!"

Seseorang yang Youngjae kenali melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Itu Himchan dan Yongguk. Mereka menghampiri Youngjae hanya sekedar menyapa.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Daehyun hyung untuk makan disini."

"Lalu? Mana Daehyun? Asa! Kita bisa double date." Himchan tersenyum senang.

"Sudah 3 jam aku menunggu, tapi kenapa Daehyun belum sampai juga…" Youngjae menghela nafasnya. Sedih? Tentu saja.

"Kau sudah meneleponnya?"

"Handphoneku lowbatt."

Yongguk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memberikan kepada Youngjae untuk membuat panggilan pada Daehyun.

"Pakailah ini. Kami akan kedalam, jika sudah susul saja ke dalam. Aku akan membuat reservasi untuk 4 orang."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam Himchan melepaskan mantelnya. Dipakaikan pada Youngjae yang sepertinya kedinginan.

"Bbang. Ada apa? Wajahmu gelisah sekali."

"Aku kasian pada Youngjae."

"Aku juga. Kenapa Daehyun tidak datang – datang."

"Himchan – ah. Aku bekerja menjadi karyawan Daehyun. Perusahaan itu adalah tempat Daehyun bekerja."

"Waaahh jinjja? Kebetulan sekali."

"Dan di tempat itu pula Nahyun bekerja."

Deg

Himchan terdiam setelah Yongguk menyebut nama Nahyun. Himchan masih ingat betul bagaimana rapuhnya Yongguk setelah pacarnya meninggal dengan tragis gara – gara mantannya sendiri. Kim Nahyun.

"Aku melihat Daehyun pergi dengan Nahyun saat pulang kantor tadi."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Youngjae?"

"Aku tidak berfikir jika Daehyun akan datang. Ajaklah Youngjae masuk untuk makan dengan kita. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu."

Himchan menyetujui permintaan Yongguk dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Youngjae sudah ada di hadapan Himchan.

"Hyung terima kasih handphonenya." Youngjae mendekat ke arah Yongguk untuk memberikan ponsel yang dipinjamkan padanya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tidak di jawab."

"Youngjae – ah duduklah disini, ayo kita makan saja."

"Daehyun hyung?"

"Sudahlah jangan menunggunya. Daehyun hyung mungkin sibuk dan hpnya sedang mati."

Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya yang sudah lelah berdiri menunggu Daehyun selama 3 jam lebih. Himchan yang melihat raut muka Youngjae jadi bertambah kasihan. Ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Youngjae. Youngjae hanya menerimanya dengan tidak semangat. Ia hanya memainkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Youngjae – ah. Makanlah yang banyak jangan dimainkan begitu."

"Aku tidak bernafsu makan."

"Daehyun pasti sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat menghubungimu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan makan saja."

"Kau. Pulanglah bersama kami. Kami akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen." Yongguk ikut bersuara kali ini.

"Aku akan pulang dengan bis."

"Ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Sudahlah ikut saja."

* * *

 **3 jam yang lalu…**

Daehyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mempersingkat waktu. Tak lupa ia mendengarkan setiap arahan jalan dari Nahyun. Daehyun sebenarnya kesal, ini bahkan jauh dari kata dekat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Daehyun sudah terlanjur meniyakan Nahyun ia tak sejahat itu untuk menurunkan seorang wanita di pinggir jalan.

"Daehyun – ah pelan – pelan saja." Nahyun mengarahkan tangannya pada paha Daehyun dan sedikit meremas celananya.

"Aku sedang buru – buru. Istriku sudah menunggu."

"Ngomong – ngomong tentang istrimu. Bagaimana dengannya? Apakah dia benar – benar selingkuh?"

"Persepsimu saat itu benar – benar salah. Dan karena persepsimu itu aku jadi menjauhi istriku aku tidak percaya padanya."

"So. Im sorry."

"Kau tahu apa yang dibutuhkan sepasang suami istri?"

"…."

"Sex."

"Aku hanya kalut karena nafsuku. Ternyata setelah aku melakukannya lagi, hubunganku dengan istriku jadi harmonis."

"Daehyun – ah bisakah kau berhenti disana?"

Daehyun segera menuruti perintah Nahyun. Memberhentikan mobilnya di daerah yang tidak di kenalnya. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Di samping kanan kiri nya hanya terdapat pohon – pohon.

"Kita tidak salah tempat kan?"

"Tidak… Daehyun – ah." Nahyun memanggil nama Daehyun dengan sensual. Ia juga mengusapkan telapak tangannya membelai paha Daehyun.

"Ya.. apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan bermain – main cepat beritau dimana tempat pertemuanmu aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Ini tempat pertemuanku. Dengan mu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa berdekatan denganmu bahkan melihatmu di kantor karena Yongguk sialan itu." Nahyun mulai membelai wajah Daehyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun mencoba menghindarinya.

"Apa kau gila!"

"Iya.. aku gila karenamu, karena mendengar kau melakukan sex dengan istrimu tambah membuatku menggila." Tangan Nahyun mulai melepasi satu persatu kancing kemeja Daehyun.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan dirimu." Daehyun mencengkram tangan Nahyun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang sampai menabrak pintu mobil.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang jarang diberikan istrimu karena istrimu masih murid SMA."

"Dengarkan aku baik – baik Kim Nahyun – ssi. Aku masih sangat mencintai istriku. Sekarang kau KELUAR DARI MOBILKU!"

Nahyun menyeringai "Kau ada kencan dengan istrimu? Kita lihat sekarang jam berapa…. Istrimu pasti sudah pulang dan tidur di rumah seperti bayi. Jadi mengapa kita tidak menghabiskan waktu saja disini."

Baiklah. Daehyun muak dengan Nahyun. Daehyun keluar dari mobil, menghampiri sisi lain mobilnya. Membuka pintu penumpang dan menyeret Nahyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan kasar. Daehyun sudah kesal dipermainkan seperti ini. Ia memasuki mobilnya kembali dan memacunya dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan Nahyun yang berteriak memaki Daehyun karena diusir olehnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Youngjae.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN SIALAN. AKAN KUBUAT HIDUP ISTRIMU YANG BERHARGA ITU MENDERITA!"

* * *

 **Daehyun pov**

Perempuan sialan. Aku kira dia baik, ternyata busuk juga. Berani – beraninya dia mempermainkanku di saat seperti ini. Apakah sudah direncanakan? Apakah dia ingin menghancurkan rumah tanggaku dengan Youngjae. Aku jadi terfikirkan ucapan Youngjae untuk jangan dekat – dekat dengan Nahyun. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Youngjae mencoba melindungiku, melindungi rumah tangga kami. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku mengira jika Youngjae hanya cemburu belaka.

Maafkan aku sayang…

Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tak peduli jika nanti aku akan di tilang polisi. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menemui Youngjae.

Setelah 1 jam berkendara aku melihat restaurant tempatku dan Youngjae bertemu. Aku sedikit mengurangi kecepatan mobilku dan masuk di halaman restaurant untuk parkir. Tapi seorang penjaga menahan mobilku.

"Maafkan saya pak. Tapi restaurant ini sudah tutup."

"Benarkah?" aku melirik jam tanganku.

Sial ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Padahal aku janji bertemu dengan Youngjae jam 6. Aku mendesah gelisah. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Youngjae sudah membuatnya menunggu untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku mengendarai mobilku menjauhi restaurant tersebut untuk ke apartement. Aku tentu kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku jadi teringat wajah Youngjae saat aku bilang akan makan diluar bersama. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Youngjae nantinya. Aku mana sanggup melihat wajah kecewanya nanti. Aku takut dia membenciku. Aku takut melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena menangisi kebodohanku. Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri.

Aku membuka kaca mobilku sekedar mengambil udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Sial! Aku tidak jadi membuka kaca mobil karena udara di luar sangat dingin. Rasa bersalahku semakin bertambah. Youngjae menungguku selama berjam – jam saat udara sangat dingin. Aku jadi mengingat pesanku yang menyuruhnya menunggu di luar.

Aku benar – benar suami yang brengsek.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku saat sampai di apartemen. Berlari menelusuri lorong apartemen agar cepat sampai di apartemenku. Aku menghela nafas dengan keras saat akan memasuki apartemenku. Mempersiapkan diri melihat keadaan Youngjae.

Ceklek . . .

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku, gelap. Apa Youngjae belum pulang? Apa Youngjae tidak mau pulang?. Aku menyalakan lampu dan mulai menelusuri setiap inci apartemen tapi tak kudapatkan makhluk cantik tersebut. Aku menyadarinya, aku belum memeriksa kamar. Mungkin dia sedang di kamar. Aku membuka pelan – pelan pintu kamar kami, gelap. Apakah Youngjae memang belum pulang?.

Hiks… hiks…hiks…

Suara itu. Aku mendengarnya dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu kamar mandi. Memastikan itu benar – benar berasal dari sana. Semakin aku mendekat ke arah pintu. Tangisan pilu yang membuat nafasku tercekat terdengar semakin jelas. Youngjae menangis. Suara tangisan itu benar – benar menyayat hatiku. Terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak tau jika kebodohanku menyakitinya sampai seperti ini.

Semakin aku mendengarnya semakin aku tak bisa menahan butiran air mataku yang akan keluar. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku agar tak terisak dengan keras. Aku takut. Jika Youngjae mengetahui aku disini, dirinya akan semakin tersakiti.

 **Daehyun pov end**

* * *

"Youngjae – ah, bukalah pintu nya." Daehyun tak tahan mendengar tangisan pilu Youngjae. Sangat menyakiti hati Daehyun. Daehyun memberanikan diriku untuk mengetuk pintunya dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"…."

"Mari kita bicara. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Pergilah!"

"Maafkan aku hiks… aku benar – benar minta maaf hiks… aku tau aku bodoh sudah membuatmu menunggu hiks…"

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks.. kenapa…. Kenapa kau tidak datang, hmm….?"

"A… a… aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"KENAPA….. KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG BRENGSEK! HUKS…"

"Youngjae – ah…."

"Aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh di depan restaurant mahal….."

"Aku kedinginan apa kau tau…."

"Aku takut jika kau benar – benar tidak datang…. Hiks"

"A a aku hiks. Aku hampir diusir oleh satpam. APA KAU TAU ITU?!"

"Aku apakah sepolos itu? Sampai kau bisa mempermainkanku?!"

"Aku mohon Youngjae – ah maafkan aku….. aku benar – benar bodoh telah membuatmu seperti ini…."

Daehyun benar – benar putus asa sekarang. Youngjae membencinya, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membuat istrinya tidak menangis lagi. Youngjae berhak marah. Daehyun yang bodoh. Daehyun terlalu percaya diri dengan dirinya. Menganggap dirinya bisa dipercaya Youngjae. Tapi, apa sekarang? Youngjae benar – benar punya alasan untuk membenci Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Sebelumnya ia menutup rapat – rapat pintu kamarnya agar tidak mendengar tangisan Youngjae. Ia menutup matanya. Memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Sampai akhirnya tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

.

.

Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia benar – benar lelah harus menangis sepanjang malam. Ia berjalan layaknya mayat hidup keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum. Tenggorokannya sungguh kering. Saat melewati ruang tamu ia melihat Daehyun tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak enak dengan wajah berantakannya. Sungguh hati Youngjae tergoyah. Ia merasa kasihan pada suaminya.

Setelah dari dapur, Youngjae menuju kamar untuk mengambil selimut serta bantal. Ia mengarah pada Daehyun. Ia sedikit berjongkok saat sudah berada di depan tubuh Daehyun. Membelai wajahnya yang kusut dan basah akibat airmata. Youngjae mengusap jejak air mata tersebut dan mencium bibir Daehyun sekilas. Setelah itu mengangkat kepala Daehyun dan di letakkannya bantal. Ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Youngjae sangat mencintainya, sampai ia tak bisa berlama – lama marah pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Saranghae… Daehyun – hyung."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa sosok tampan yang masih bergelung di sofa ruang tamu. Sinar matahari yang perlahan masuk melalui cela jendela yang dibuka membuat sosok tersebut mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur dan menemukan makanan yang tertata rapi di meja makan serta sebuah note dari istrinya.

" _Makanlah. Aku tau kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku berangkat sekolah lebih awal. Semoga harimu indah (love)"_

Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di meja makan. Ia tersenyum melihat note dari Youngjae. Daehyun mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh sang istri. Ia melahapnya, dengan tanpa disadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Daehyun menyakiti Youngjae, tapi dengan gampangnya Youngjae memaafkannya.

"Aku minta maaf Youngjae – ah."

 _Yongguk send you a message_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu di kafe dekat kantor saat ini juga? Aku menunggumu, cepatlah kemari!_

Daehyun segera menghabiskan seluruh masakan Youngjae dan berpakaian rapi. Berangkat ke kantor untuk menemui Yongguk.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Duduklah dulu."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Tentang kemarin… kenapa kau tidak datang menemui Youngjae?"

DEG

"Kau. Bagaimana bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku melihatnya berdiri di depan restaurant saat aku dan Himchan pergi untuk makan disana. Aku menghampirinya, dan ternyata dia menunggumu. Handphonenya lowbatt, jadi aku meminjamkan handphoneku tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Aku mengajaknya pulang setelah makan di restaurant tersebut tapi ia menolak sampai satpam harus mengusirnya karena restaurant sudah hampir tutup. Katanya dia masih ingin menunggumu. Tapi Himchan memaksanya untuk masuk ke mobil ku"

"Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Youngjae semalam. Aku merasa bersalah sekali padanya."

"Kalian tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Daehyun – ah? Kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu pergi dengan Nahyun?"

"Wanita sialan itu. Dia mempermainkanku, dia mencoba menghancurkan hubungan rumah tanggaku dengan Youngjae."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Maksudnya?"

Yongguk menceritakan kejadian masa lalu yang kelam dengan Nahyun. Daehyun awalnya tak percaya akan hal itu. Terlihat beberapa kali Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat Yongguk bercerita. Daehyun berjanji setelah ini akan menjaga istrinya dan berhati – hati pada seorang kim Nahyun.

.

.

Setibanya Youngjae di sekolah. Dirinya disambut dengan tatapan aneh dan bisikan – bisikan teman satu sekolahnya. Youngjae tak mengerti ada apa dengan teman – temannya. Ia berjalan menunduk melewati koridor sekolah.

 _Junhong send you a message_

 _Youngjae – ah! Ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang!_

Youngjae bergegas menghampiri Junhong di taman belakang sekolah. Ia melihat Junhong yang sedang mondar – mandir dengan wajah gelisah.

"Junhongie!"

"Eohh Youngjae – ah. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Sepertinya iya. Tapi kenapa seluruh sekolah melihatku dengan tatapan anehnya?"

"Kau belum melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Minjae mengupload foto mesramu dan Daehyun hyung di blog sekolah dan mading."

"JINJJA? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

"lihatlah. Ia menambahkan berita yang aneh juga."

 _Yoo Youngjae si kutu buku bermain dengan om – om kaya raya._

.

.

.

"SIALAN KU MINJAE!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Big and special thanks To :** Daehyuwon, Just DaeJae, FieAnn, Adore Wind, Jung Rae Gun, daejae9394, daejae520, JokeMato DaeJae.

a/n: aku saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu **Joonil Jung - wind atau huhgak- miss you**. soalnya aku baper pas ngetik yang bagian daehyun berantem sama youngjae LOL

REVIEW JANGAN LUPA!

 **-Newsun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Newsun**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Banyak typo & Happy Reading ^.^

Youngjae berjalan cepat dengan aura gelap yang terpancar jelas mengelilingi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dengan Junhong yang setia mengikuti dari belakang. Youngjae sudah muak akan kelakuan Minjae, ia tak akan tinggal diam kali ini. Ia akan benar – benar menghancurkan Minjae kali ini.

Youngjae berjalan menuju mading sekolah yang sedang dikerumuni banyak orang. Ia menerobos paksa sekumpulan siswa yang sedang memandangi foto dirinya yang terpampang di sana. Youngjae lalu merobek paksa semua foto yang terpajang dibantu Junhong tentu saja.

" _Ya! Kenapa kau merobeknya?"_

" _Hey aku belum melihatnya!"_

" _Dia pasti malu keburukannya terbongkar."_

" _Oh itu Youngjae yang ada di foto tadi. Benar - benar cupu."_

"YA! HENTIKAN OCEHAN KALIAN!"

"Hey cupu, kalau tidak ingin terbongkar sebaiknya lakukan hubungan kalian di dalam ruangan jangan di ekspos seperti itu." Salah seorang siswi diantara kerumunan angkat bicara.

"Kau mempercayai foto ini? Cih, kalian semua dibodohi dengan Minjae."

"Kau ini anak terpintar tapi bodoh juga ya. Foto ini bagaimana bisa dipalsukan? Dasar murahan!" Siswi tersbut mulai emosi dan mendorong serta menunjuk wajah Youngjae.

"Apa katamu?! Kau! Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Youngjae membalas mendorong siswi itu dengan lebih kasar. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangan kirinya, ingin sekali menonjok siswi tersebut.

Siswi tu masih bersikap tenang sambil bersendekap. Menatap remeh kemurkaan seorang Yoo Youngjae. Ia sedikit melirik tangan Youngjae yang mengepal.

"Lihatlah betapa cupunya anak ini. Dia bahkan ingin memukulku."

"Aishhh… KEMARI KAU!" Youngjae sudah tak tahan. Ia menarik kerah siswi tersebut sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Junhong dan siswa lain ikut mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka dan membuat seisi sekolah makin ramai.

BUG..

Satu pukulan mengenai wajah Youngjae hingga pipinya membiru dan sudut bibirnya terkoyak sampai darah keluar dari sana. Youngjae tersungkur kebelakang yang untungnya ada Junhong yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau! Kuperingatkan kau jangan pernah menyentuh kekasihku. Dasar gay!"

Seorang lelaki yang berperawakan jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dari Youngjae melayangkan bogemnya saat tau Youngjae akan memukul kekasihnya.

"Jika tak ingin kupukul. Tolong jaga mulut ular kekasihmu." Ujar Youngjae sinis.

"ADA APA INI? BEL SUDAH BERBUNYI SEJAK 5 MENIT YANG LALU!" Seorang guru datang menginterupsi kejadian menegangkan di koridor sekolah yang membuat semua murid berhamburan menuju kelasnya masing – masing.

"SEMUA MASUK KELAS. KECUALI YOUNGJAE – SSI, IKUT SAYA KE KANTOR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Youngjae melepaskan gengaman tangan Junhong di lengannya. Ia berjalan gontai mengikuti gurunya ke ruang guru tentu saja.

"Duduklah!"

Youngjae menuruti perintah gurunya dengan diam. Ia tak cukup tenaga untuk berbicara saat ini.

"Apakah benar ini kau Youngjae – ssi?" Lee ssaem menunjukkan sebuah foto dari blog sekolah kepada Youngjae.

"…"

"Jangan hanya diam dan jawablah. Apa ini benar kau?"

"…"

"Yoo Youngjae!" Lee ssaem mulai kesal lantaran Youngjae memilih diam saat di tanyai. Himchan yang menyaksikan dari jauh merasa iba dengan apa yang sedang menimpa Youngjae.

Himchan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mendatangi meja Lee ssaem dan meminta jika Youngjae biar dirinya saja yang menanganinya. Lee ssaem menyetujui dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Himchan memperhatikan gambar di layar laptop Lee ssaem "Daehyun benar – benar gila menciumu dimuka umum." Himchan menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berbicara tentang ini pada Daehyun."

"Tidak…."

"Youngjae – ah biarkan dia tau. Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang." Himchan mengeluarkan handphonenya mencoba menghubungi Daehyun jika saya tangannya tidak di cegah oleh Youngjae.

"Dia mungkin sibuk. Aku baik – baik saja, hyung."

"Kau yakin baik – baik saja? Lihat lukamu itu."

"Bantu saja aku mengobati lukaku tapi jangan bilang Daehyun – hyung. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika ini terjadi lagi aku akan benar – benar menelepon Daehyun."

Himchan membantu Youngjae berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati luka pada wajah Youngjae. Setelah itu mengantar Youngjae masuk dalam kelasnya.

.

.

"Ssaem saya ijin ke kamar kecil."

Youngjae yang tengah bosan akan pelajaran memutuskan untuk meminta ijin ke kamar mandi. Berniat setelah pergi kesana melanjutkan duduk di taman belakang sekolah.

"Baiklah. Cepat kembali."

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kelas. Melintasi lorong panjang sampai diujung karena kamar mandi ada disana. Youngjae melihat 3 anak nakal yang sedang merokok di kamar mandi pria. Youngjae tentu tak peduli karena sudah sering seperti ini memang.

Youngjae masuk dalam kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Tapi kenapa kali ini perasaannya tak enak. 3 anak itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak dimengerti. Youngjae mempercepat kegiatannya agar segera keluar dari kamar kecil ini.

"Jadi ini anak manis yang suka bermain dengan om – om."

"Hey manis, sudah berapa om – om yang tidur denganmu?"

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa tubuhmu."

Youngjae tak mendengarkan ucapan ketiga anak tersebut. Ia menutup resleting nya lalu melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Tapi salah satu anak tersebut menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan langsung di tepis Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau begitu galak. Aahh karena kami belum membayarmu?"

"Minggir."

"Ooooo dia benar – benar susah untuk di dekati."

Salah satu anak yang diketahui ketua geng itu menginteruksi kedua temannya untuk memegangi Youngjae. Youngjae lantas terkejut dan meronta meminta dilepaskan. Dia berteriak tapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam. Si ketua geng mencoba melepas seragam Youngjae secara paksa sampai kancingnya terlepas dan kemejanya sobek.

Youngjae tak henti – hentinya menggerakkan badannya agar terlepas dari dua anak tersebut tapi Youngjae tetap tidak bisa melawannya. Ia kini pasrah sambil menangis saat bibirnya sudah tidak dibungkam dengan tangan melainkan bibir si ketua geng. Saat badan Youngjae mulai melemas kedua anak tadi melepaskan cengkramannya dan ikut menggerayai badan Youngjae yang terkulai di lantai sambil menangis.

Minjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depan pintu kamar mandi pria. Ia merekam semua aksi dari anak buah yang sudah dibayarnya. Minja dan Nahyun yang merencanakan ini semua. Masih ingat bukan kemarin Nahyun mengatakan akan membuat Youngjae menderita. Saat pulang ke apartemen dan bertemu Minjae, Nahyun menceritakan segalanya dan membuat sebuah rencana. Setelah puas Minjae berlalu dari kamar mandi pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Ia tak lupa menyuruh ketiga anak tersebut meninggalkan Youngjae di kamar mandi.

"Hiikss…."

Youngjae mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirnya. Ia amat sangat ketakutan saat ini. Dia hampir diperkosa di lantai kamar mandi yang keras dan dingin. Tak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya. Ia mengambil handphone dari sakunya dengan tangan bergetar. Membuka lockscreen dan membuat sebuah panggilan.

" _Ye yeobo hiks seo… Hyung… To tolong hiks aku… akuu takut sekali hiks…"_

 _._

 _._

Himchan berlari seperti orang kesetanan setelah mendapat panggilan dari Youngjae yang sedang ada di kamar mandi. Himchan juga menelepon Junhong untuk membantu Himchan. Himchan benar – benar takut terjadi apa – apa terhadap Youngjae.

Di tempat kejadian Junhong sudah berada disana. Ia memeluk Youngjae yang tengah menangis ketakutan. Youngjae menangis sejadi – jadinya. Pakaiannya sudah tak berupa. Tubuhnya terdapat luka memar. Himchan tertohok melihat keadaan Youngjae saat ini.

Himchan mendekati Youngjae, berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lemas Youngjae. Membelai rambutnya sayang, mencoba menenangkan Youngjae. Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Junhong. Bermain kontak mata seperti menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Junhong hanya menggeleng.

Mereka lantas merapihkan baju Youngjae dan menutupinya dengan blazer milik Himchan. Junhong membopong tubuh lemah Youngjae ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan. Youngjae hanya diam sambil menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Junhong. Banyak anak yang menyaksikan keadaan Youngjae saat mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Sudah jangan menangis aku dan Himchan hyung ada disini." Ucap Junhong sambil membelai punggung Youngjae setelah diturunkan di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Aku aku takut Junhong – ah…."

"Aku… aku takut jika Daehyun – hyung tau. Aku .. aku harus bicara apa?"

"Daehyun – hyung tidak akan marah padamu Youngjae. Ini kecelakaan, ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku akan menelepon Daehyun setelah ini." Himchan keluar dari ruang obat – obatan dengan membawa kotak obat untuk mengobati Youngjae.

"Tidak… hyung aku mohon jangan menelepon Daehyun – hyung."

"Youngjae keadaanmu ini sangat parah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberitahukannya pada Daehyun."

"Dae Daehyun – hyung sedang sibuk. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya."

"Youngjae sesibuk sibuknya Daehyun ia tak akan tega membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"Hyung…." Youngjae memelas dengan kepalanya yang di geleng – gelengkan sambil menatap Himchan. Himchan menghela nafasnya berat lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang setelah ini." tiba di apartemen Daehyun. Himchan dan Junhong mengantar Youngjae pulang ke apartemennya dan Daehyun karena orang tua Youngjae sedang keluar kota.

 _[Cepatlah pulang, aku membutuhkanmu]_

 _Send to Daehyun_

* * *

 _Ceklek_

"Aku pulang!"

 _PLAK_

Satu tamparan tepat mengenai wajah tampan seorang Jung Daehyun. Youngjae yang tengah tersungut amarahnya sejak kemarin dengan tega melayangkan tamparan pada wajah mengenaskan suaminya. Daehyun pulang dengan rambut acak – acakan, baju sudah tak lagi rapih serta bau alcohol yang membuat Youngjae ingin muntah jika menciumnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Youngjae melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Daehyun dengan mata merah menyalak.

"Maaf maafkan aku Youngjae… aku aku tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu. Aku …." Daehyun mencoba menjelaskan sambil meraih tubuh istrinya tapi gagal karena Youngjae menepis tangannya.

"KAU! BERANI BERANINYA SELINGKUH!"

"A-aku tidak. A-ku aku hanya terlalu mabuk… sungguh"

 _PLAK_

"Mabuk? Kau! apa kau kira aku sebodoh itu? Selama kita pacaran sampai seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah mabuk."

"Nahyun memaksaku…."

"Dasar jalang. AKU SUDAH BILANG BUKAN, JAUHI DIA JUNG DAEHYUN – SSI!"

"Hiks… Bagaimana bisa kau menghianatiku seperti ini hiks…"

"Apakah sebegitu membosankannya aku? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hiks.. kau benar – benar jahat Jung Daehyun, brengsek! Huks.."

Youngjae tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat foto kiriman dari Minjae yang memperlihatkan Daehyun yang tidur satu ranjang dengan Nahyun di dalam apartemennya dengan Daehyun memeluk Nahyun.

Bagaimana bisa Daehyun setega itu padanya setelah apa yang di lalui Youngjae. Kemarin malam Youngjae meminta Daehyun pulang lebih cepat karena Youngjae sangat ketakutan dan membutuhkan Daehyun. Ia memanggil nomor Daehyun, mengsms-nya ribuan kali tapi tak ada yang membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sungguh aku tidak melakukannya." Daehyun dengan sigap menahan tubuh ringkih Youngjae yang hampir terjatuh duduk karena tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku brengsek hiks hiks hiks."

Youngjae menghapus air matanya degan kasar. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Jika kau memang mencintainya, aku akan mengikhlaskan kalian. Aku keluar dari apartemen ini."

Youngjae bangkit. Berjalan kearah kamarnya, mengambil tas yang cukup besar. Memasukkan beberapa baju serta keperluannya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang? Tidak aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Daehyun lantas mencengkram tangan Youngjae yang sedang mengepack barang – barangnya.

"LEPAS!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

"JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"BERHENTI MENERIAKIKU! AKU SUAMIMU!"

"SUAMI MACAM APA YANG MENYELINGKUHI ISTRINYA…!"

 _PLAK_

Sekali lagi tamparan keras mengenai wajah seseorang. Kali ini Youngjae. Daehyun dengan tidak sengaja menampar istrinya. Daehyun kalut, ia bingung bagaimana cara agar Youngjae mau bicara baik – baik tanpa ada teriakan.

"Ssayang ma maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, aaku tidak bermaksud menamparmu."

"Aku membencimu." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun kasar. Ia melanjutkan mengepack barang – barangnya, ia memanggul tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen. Tak lupa membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Daehyun masih terpaku sambil menatap tangannya yang masih terasa panas dan memerah setelah menampar telak pipi chubby istrinya yang selama ini menjadi kesukaannya. Demi Tuhan, Daehyun tak pernah bermain tangan bahkan Daehyun mencoba untuk tidak meneriaki Youngjae saat sedang kesal atau marah. Daehyu merasa dirinya seorang yang benar – benar brengsek.

"Mian. Mianhae Youngjae – ah…"

.

.

 _Ting tong.._

"Ya! Sebentar!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Ya Tuhan. Youngjae? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Himchan hyung…"

 _Bruk_

"Bbang! Tolong aku sebentar…"

Bang Yongguk yang terpanggil dengan sigap beranjak dari sofa menemui istrinya.

"Ne, ada apa Hime? Ya Tuhan ini Youngjae?"

"Dia pingsan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tolong aku mengangkatnya."

Yongguk segera menggendong Youngjae ala bridal style diikuti oleh Himchan di belakangnya sambil membawa tas bawaan Youngjae menuju kamar kosong di lantai atas. Yongguk merebahkan tubuh lemas Youngjae dan di selimuti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yongguk pada Himchan yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia datang dengan wajah berantakan dan pipi memar. Sepertinya ia juga habis menangis."

"Apa Daehyun memukulnya?"

"Begitukah? Aku tidak percaya Daehyun setega itu dengan Youngjae."

"Jagalah dia, Hime. Aku akan mengambilkan obat dan air untuk mengompres."

Himchan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang. Ia duduk di tepi dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu Youngjae. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan Youngjae untuk di genggam. Panas. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sungguh malang nasib Youngjae saat ini. Himchan masih menerka – nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia terus memandangi wajah Youngjae dengan raut khawatir dan iba. Jika Daehyun yang melakukannya, Himchan yakin pada dirinya akan menghajar Daehyun untuk Youngjae.

Yongguk datang dengan kotak obat dan baskom berisi air es untuk mengompres tubuh Youngjae. Ia meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang. Himchan dengan naluri keibuannya segera mengambil handuk, mencelupkannya pada air es lalu di peras dan meletakkannya pada dahi Youngjae.

"Aku akan bicara pada Daehyun besok."

"Jangan beritahu Youngjae disini. Hanya katakana saja jika Youngjae menghubungiku."

"Itu terlalu kejam, Hime."

"Bbang… aku takut jika ini benar – benar perbuatan Daehyun. Bagaimana jika Daehyun datang kemari dan memukul Youngjae lagi."

"Aku dan kau mengenal Daehyun sangat baik. Kau lihat bukan bagaimana sayangnya Daehyun pada Youngjae. Aku yakin ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku pastikan untuk mendapat jawabannya besok."

"Tetap saja. Jangan katakana dulu jika dia disini."

Yongguk hanya mengangguk di sertai senyumannya. Ia mengusap kepala istrinya sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar kamar.

Yongguk mengambil handphone miliknya yang berada di meja ruang tamu. Mencoba menghubungi Daehyun tetapi tak ada jawaban.

 _[Temui aku besok di café dekat kantor. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.]_

 _Send to Daehyun._

Seseorang di sebrang sana sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk di tepi ranjang. Ia hanya terdiam, mungkin sedang merenungkan apa yang barusan terjadi. Dalam hatinya ia kecewa pada diri sendiri. Dan dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan istrinya pergi tanpa tau dia sekarang dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Serta, sampai saat inipun dia tidak mempunyai niat untuk mencari istrinya.

 _Yongguk send you a message_

Daehyun merasakan handphone yang ada digenggamannya bergetar. Pertanda pesan masuk, ia dengan malas membuka handphonenya dan membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Yongguk.

 _[Temui aku besok di café dekat kantor. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.]_

Daehyun mengkerutkan dahinya. _"Apakah ini tentang Youngjae?"_ pikir Daehyun.

.

.

.

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir kantornya, karena café tersebut terletak bersebelahan dengan gedung kantornya. Ia berjalan dengan malas tapi tetap mencoba menyeret kedua kakinya.

Yongguk yang sudah duduk dengan ditemani secangkir kopi melihat Daehyun berjalan kearahnya. Ia segera berdiri dan memanggil Daehyun yang sepertinya juga sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Yongguk.

"Disini!"

Daehyun menghampiri Yongguk dan langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, huh?"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Youngjae menelepon Himchan malam – malam sambil menangis. Terjadi sesuatu?" Ujar Yongguk persis seperti yang diminta Himchan.

"Nahyun membuatku tidur di rumahnya."

"Kurang ajar. Lalu bagaimana Youngjae bisa tau?"

"Jadi kemarin malam Nahyun memperlihatkan sebuah video porno tentang anak sekolah. Katanya adiknya sendiri yang merekam. Aku melihatnya, dan ternyata itu Youngjae. Aku terkejut dan tak percaya jika Youngjae dengan 3 anak dari sekolahnya melakukan itu. Aku kalut akan pikiranku sendiri dan mencoba untuk mabuk. Aku tak ingat setelahnya. Hanya saja saat itu aku melihat Nahyun duduk di hadapanku saat aku sedang minum. Setelahnya aku mabuk dan tak mengingat apa – apa."

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa berakhir di apartemennya?"

"Mungkin saja saat aku mabuk dia membawaku. Ternyata dia tidur dalam satu ranjang denganku dan Minjae, adiknya memfoto kami berdua lalu dikirim ke nomor Youngjae. Saat pagi hari aku pulang, Youngjae tiba – tiba menamparku dan saat itu juga emosiku tersulut…"

"Kau memukulnya?"

"Hmm…"

"Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa hyung tau aku memukulnya?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya Youngjae datang ke rumahku semalam. Pipinya memar dan dia sempat pingsan. Sepertinya demam. Tenang saja Himchan sudah merawatnya."

"Haahh aku seorang brengsek sekarang" Daehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Serahkan Youngjae padaku dan Himchan. Jangan menemuinya dulu, saat dia sudah membaik aku akan membolehkanmu menemui Youngjae."

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Nahyun dan Minjae!" Daehyun geram. Ia menggebrak meja café hingga seluruh mata menatapnya bingung.

"Tenanglah Daehy…sebentar ada yang menelepon"

 _Himchan calling …_

" _Yeoboseo? Bbang!"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Youngjae membutuhkan sesuatu untuk keperluan pribadinya. Mumpung kau di luar bantu dia untuk membeli."_

" _Youngjae – ah bicaralah pada Yongguk"_

Yongguk menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Ia memencet tombol loudspeaker.

"Ingin dengar suara Youngjae?"

"Huh?"

" _Yongguk – hyung? Hallo?"_

Suara itu. Suara Youngjae mengalun indah disebrang sana. Daehyun merindukan suara itu. Bagaimana Youngjae memanggilnya "Hyung". Daehyun tercekat saat mendengarkan Youngjae menuturkan barang – barang yang ingin dibelinya. Daehyun merasa kekhawatirannya sedikit hilang saat melihat suara Youngjae yang baik – baik saja. Himchan dan Yongguk menjaga Youngjae dengan baik.

" _Baiklah. Hanya itu?"_

" _Nde. Terima kasih Yongguk hyung."_

" _Kau sudah makan dan meminum obatmu?"_

" _Sudah. Aku memasak bersama Himchan hyung dan makan bersama. Cepatlah pulang Himchan hyung sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk hyung."_

" _Arraseo. Youngjae – ah, aku tadi bertemu Daehyun."_

" _Benarkah, bagaimana keadaannya?"_

" _Buruk tentu saja. Dia bahkan belum makan sejak kemarin."_

" _Suruhlah dia untuk mencari makan aisshh."_

" _Dia hanya bisa makan makananmu, Youngjae."_

" _Aku akan memasak dan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan makanan padanya. Tsk dasar merepotkan."_

" _Hahaha, kau kemarin memakinya habis habisan setelah siuman. Aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya. Teganya Daehyun menelantarkanmu."_

" _Bagaimanapun aku tetap istrinya. Eomma bilang padaku apapun yang terjadi sebagai seorang istri aku harus tetap merawatnya. Meskipun dia sangat brengsek."_

" _Anak baik. Sudah aku tutup ya."_

" _Nde."_

Hiks… Hiks…

Suara tangisan pilu Daehyun tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yongguk. Yongguk menepuk sembari mengusap punggung lemah seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Dae."

"Aku terlalu menyakitinya. Dia mengatakan jika dia membenciku kemarin."

"Bodoh. Harusnya kau terlalu paham tentang Youngjae, mana mungkin dia membencimu."

"Pulanglah istirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket setelah ini."

"TUNGGU! Hyung biarkan aku yang membelinya, aku ingin menemuinya."

"Tidak, jangan Dae."

"Baiklah aku hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh. Kumohon"

"Haahh… Baiklah. Nanti sore datanglah ke rumahku."

.

.

.

Sebuh mobil terlihat memasuki kawasan apartemen. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan lobby apartemen tanpa diparkir terlebih dahulu. Pemiliknya keluar dengan tersegesa – gesa, menaiki lift setelah itu mendatangi pintu apartemen bernomor 789. Orang tersebut lantas menggedor apartemen dengan keras tanpa ampun meminta yang di dalam segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

 _CEKLEK_

"Daehyun – ah? Kau kemari." Pemilik apartemen yang ternyata Nahyun terlihat sumringah sebab yang datang adalah Daehyun. Orang yang dikejar – kejar selama ini.

"Pasti istrimu mengusirmu bukan? Pintuku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu. Masuklah!" Nahyun menggandeng tangan Daehyun tetapi Daehyun membalikkan tangannya jadi mencengkram erat tangan Nahyun.

"Bawa adikmu. Dan ikutlah aku sekarang juga." Daehyun melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan Nahyun dengan kasar.

"Memang kita mau kemana?"

"IKUT SAJA ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERET KALIAN BERDUA!"

Nahyun tersentak melihat wajah Daehyun sangat merah. Ia ketakutan, segera saja Nahyun menyeret adiknya keluar mengikuti arah Daehyun pergi.

Mobil Daehyun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tak perduli jika sekarang mereka akan kecelakaan atau di tilang polisi. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang bertemu Youngjae dan menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini.

Setibanya di depan rumah Yongguk. Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah Yongguk yang luas.

"Keluarlah!"

"I- ini dimana Dae?"

"Eonnie aku takut…"

"SIALAN CEPAT KELUAR!"

Nahyun dan Minjae keluar dari mobil dengan wajah yang sangat amat ketakutan.

Daehyun menginteruksi mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya. Masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Aku datang!"

* * *

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

 _PLAK_

"Kalian semua berani – beraninya datang kemari?!"

"Himchan! Tenanglah!"

"Kau Daehyun! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADA YOUNGJAE. AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU BRENGSEK!"

"…."

"KAN KAU PEREMPUAN MURAHAN! APA TAK ADA LELAKI LAIN YANG INGIN KAU GODA. INI SUDAH KEDUA KALINYA. KAU BELUM PUAS?!"

"Hime.. sudahlah. Mari kita bicarakan baik – baik."

Yongguk menyeret tubuh tegang Himchan dan di dudukkan di sofa.

"Duduklah kalian semua."

"Jelaskan. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut kalian." Himchan berkata sinis.

"Ini salah paham Himchan – hyung, aku mengira Youngjae benar – benar melakukan itu."

"Cih. Harusnya kau jangan percaya dengan perempuan macam dia. Taukah kau jika Youngjae di bully habis – habisan pada hari itu. Taukah kau jika dia hampir diperkosa karena ulah Minjae. Dan taukah kau jika Youngjae sangat ketakutan saat itu."

"APA? Jadi video itu karena ulah mu? Brengsek kau melukai istriku!"

"DIAM!"

"Hyung…. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

"Youngjae takut. Youngjae takut menyakitimu. Dia bilang kau sedang sibuk dan tak ingin merepotkannya tapi aku tau dia hanya takut menyakitimu."

"Sialan. Aku ingin menemui Youngjae."

"Tidak!"

"Himchan!"

"Tidak Bbang!"

"Biarkanlah Hime. Ini urusan rumah tangga mereka, Daehyun lebih berhak pada Youngjae." Yongguk menenangkan istrinya lalu matanya beralih menatap Daehyun.

"Dia di kamar atas. Minta maaflah, dan aku mohon jangan pernah melukainya lagi."

"Baiklah. Dan hyung aku minta tolong telfon polisi untuk menangkap mereka."

"Tidak. Daehyun jangan, aku mohon. Ampuni aku…." Nahyun dan Minjae mencoba meraih tubuh Daehyun yang berjalan menjauh tapi Himchan menahan mereka.

"Kalian harus membayar apa yang sudah kalian lakukan."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GAK DING TBC AJA HAHAHAHA

* * *

REVIEW SELALU DITUNGGU!

 **-Newsun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (End)**

 **Newsun**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING & AWAS BANYAK TYPO ^^

 **Daehyun Pov**

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku saat Nahyun dan Minjae memegang lenganku erat sambil menangis serta memohon. Aku hanya memasang wajah datarku dan menarik tanganku paksa dari genggaman mereka. Aku sudah muak, mereka tak dapat diampuni, mereka harus membayar semua perbuatan buruk mereka di penjara. Aku tak apa jika Nahyun hanya berniat menghancurkan rumah tanggaku tanpa kekerasan. Aku hanya akan memutuskan tali pertemanan kita dan semua tentu berakhir. Tapi, ini masalah Youngjae. Minjae membuatnya diperkosa oleh teman sekolahnya sendiri.

Yongguk hyung memang orang yang teramat baik saat Nahyun menabrak pacarnya sampai meninggal Yongguk dengan berbesar hati mengikhlaskan Nahyun begitu saja. Tapi bukannya berubah dia malah berulah. Aku akan memperkarakannya saat ini.

Himchan hyung berdiri lalu mencengkram baju mereka dari belakang supaya mereka melepaskanku. Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga rumah Yongguk – hyung ke lantai dua. Di kamar yang sudah Yongguk – hyung katakan. Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan kamarnya. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, keringatpun sudah mulai bercucuran. Aku benar – benar gugup. Aku belum siap melihat reaksi Youngjae atas kedatanganku. –Apakah dia akan marah? Apakah dia merindukanku? Entahlah aku hanya menerka – nerka. Aku mencoba mengatur detak jantungku dengan cara mengambil napas dan membuangnya beberapa kali. Aku menjulurkan tanganku kearah gagang pintu dan memutar kenopnya dengan hati – hati.

 _Ceklek…_

Itu dia. Istriku yang cantik sedang membaca di kasur dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung bangirnya sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Aku pikir dia tidak mendengar pertengkaran di bawah tadi. Bahkan ada orang yang masuk saja dia tidak tahu. Baiklah sekarang aku sudah ada di sampingnya tapi dia masih saja sibuk membolak – balikan kertas di tangannya dan sesekali bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan bait lagu atau tulisan yang ada di buku tersebut. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Aku merindukanmu Youngjae – ah.

"Ekhem.." Aku mencoba menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Errrr.. Youngjae – ah?"

"…."

"Sayang?"

Baik aku mulai lelah sekarang. Aku menaiki kasurnya dan merebut buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"…."

Dia hanya diam dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Tak lama ekspresinya berubah. Alisnya bertaut mendandakan dia marah. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak suka.

"Pergi dari sini."

"Aku akan menjela.."

"Omong kosong. Pergilah dari sini selagi aku masih baik."

"Aku minta maaf Youngjae – ah. Sungguh aku…"

"SIALAN PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Tidak… ah… sayang… aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak pergi aku yang akan pergi."

Youngjae bangkit. Mengambil barang – barangnya di meja lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Aiisshhh aku harus bagaimana."

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi lalu bangkit dan segera mengejar istriku.

 **Daehyun pov end**

* * *

"Youngjae – ah tunggu!."

Daehyun mendapatkan tanganya istrinya tapi seketika di tepis.

"Aiishh... Ya!"

BRUK..

Daehyun menabrak tubuh Youngjae yang mengerem tiba – tiba saat sudah mencapai lantai dasar.

"Kenapa kalian berdua disini, huh?" Tanya Youngjae ketika mendapati Nahyun dan Minjae di ruang tamu rumah BangHim.

"Youngjae duduklah kemari kami akan menjelaskannya." Himchan mengibaskan tangannya di udara guna mengode Youngjae untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Semua sudah jelas bagiku."

"Youngjae – ah ini hanya salah paham." Daehyun angkat bicara.

PLAK

"Salah paham? Dimana letak salah pahamnya? Aku hampir di perkosa kau bilang salah paham?!"

Youngjae meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia memilih pergi keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan Daehyun yang masih mengikutinya dibelakang.

Saat sedang berjalan Youngjae berhenti lagi. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya melihat mobil polisi yang melintas dan berhenti di depan rumah Yongguk.

"Aku yang memanggil mereka." Daehyun berkata seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Youngjae.

"Cih aku tidak akan luluh dengan hal seperti ini."

"Setidaknya ikutlah. Polisi butuh keteranganmu juga, sayang."

"Tidak kenapa aku harus kesana."

Youngjae kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Perjalanan tanpa arah, karena ia sendiri tak tau harus kemana.

.

.

.

Udara dingin kota Seoul sangat terasa menusuk sampai kedalam tubuh. Hal ini membuat Youngjae meruntuki dirinya yang hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana jeans pendek tanpa sebuah jaket. Bahkan ia hanya membawa handphone dan dompet yang isi uangnya tinggal beberapa, sebab kartu bulanan yang diberikan Daehyun ia simpan di kantung tas dan ia meninggalkannya di kamar rumah Himchan. Youngjae sekarang berada di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai akan pengunjung. Banyak pedangan menjual berbagai makanan yang membuat ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Youngjae lapar.

Bagaimana dengan Daehyun? Ia tentu masih mengikuti Youngjae tapi ia seperti menjaga jarak agar Youngjae tak merasa kesal yang akan membuat Youngjae mengusir Daehyun dan ia akan pergi lebih jauh.

 **Daehyun Pov**

Aku sudah seperti mata – mata kali ini. Memata – matai istriku sendiri. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan kepala menunduk kebawah dan tangan memegangi perutnya. Aku tau dia pasti lapar. Sekarang kepalanya kembali terangkat, ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para penjual makanan. Yatuhan! Wajah memelasnya benar – benar lucu. Aku jadi kasian dan merasa tidak tega.

Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju ke sebuah food truck yang menjual tteokboki. Akupun mendekati food truck tersebut saat Youngjae sudah mulai mencari lembaran uang untuk dibayarkan.

"Berapa harganya, ahjumma?" Tanyaku pada ahjumma penjual tteokboki

"Dua ribu won."

"Ini. Dan aku pesan satu lagi." Aku menyerahkan uang lima ribu won kepada ahjumma.

Ahjumma tersebut memberikan pesananku dan uang kembaliannya. Aku memalingkan pandanganku, mencari Youngjae yang ternyata sudah tak berada di sampingku. Aku meneliti setiap sudut dengan mataku dan mendapati Youngjae sudah duduk kembali di bangku yang sama sambil menikmati tteokbokinya.

"Aku tau kau lapar. Tapi pelan – pelan saja, tidak ada yang akan merebutnya."

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya.

"Aku beli minum juga."

"…"

"Dasar bodoh. Jika kau kabur setidaknya bawa kabur juga kartu yang kuberikan padamu."

"Berisik."

"Dan juga. Berpakaianlah yang layak, setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Hari itu aku benar – benar kacau."

"…"

"Nahyun yang memaksaku, aku benar – benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau sudah tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku bahkan sudah membencimu."

"Tak apa jika kau sudah membenciku."

Aku meletakkan tteokboki yang sejak tadi kupegang. Lalu melepaskan jaketku dan memakaikannya pada Youngjae yang tampak kedinginan. Ia hanya dia menerimanya.

"Benarkah tak apa jika aku membencimu?"

"Aku menerima apapun resikonya. Aku salah kali ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo berpisah."

"APA? Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Ayo berpisah. Kita cerai saja."

"Tidak sayang. Aku mohon tarik kembali omonganmu."

"Kau bilang menerima apapun resikonya kan? Ini yang aku inginkan. Kita berpisah saja."

"Kecuali itu sayang. Aku mohon, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa jika harus berpisah denganmu. Kumohon Youngjae, ampuni aku."

Aku tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang – orang. Aku mulai berlutut di bawah tanah sambil memeluk kakinya meminta ampun pada Youngjae.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku bodoh! Aku sudah terlanjur memberncimu sekarang dan kau ingin aku kembali semudah itu? Hatiku bukan sebuah tisu yang akan rapuh karena setetes air. Dulu memang iya, tapi kau yang merubahnya. Hatiku sekarang dapat membuat pertahanannya sendiri dan kau ingin meruntuhkannya?!"

Youngjae berdiri dan ia melepaskan jaket pemberianku. Tanpa ampun melemparkan jaketnya pada tubuhku dan pergi bergitu saja.

Aku lantas mengejarnya. sampai di tempat yang sepi aku menambah kecepatanku dan menangkap pergelangan tanganya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon jangan meninggalkanku. Hiks" Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku.

 **Daehyun pov end**

"Tidak! Akhh… lepaskan aku!"

Youngjae meronta dalam dekapan Daehyun. Ia memukuli Daehyun dengan brutal. Tapi Daehyun hanya diam sambil tetap memperkuat pelukannya pada Youngjae agar tidak terlepas. Agar si manis dalam dekapannya tidak pergi lagi.

"Ampuni aku sayang. Aku salah kali ini, berikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk aku memperbaikinya."

Otot – otot lengan dan pelipis Daehyun seperti akan keluar karena menahan kuatnya tubuh Youngjae.

Youngjae akhirnya berhenti meronta. Dan Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. Youngjae menatap wajah Daehyun dengan tatapan marah.

 _PLAK.._

Pipi kiri Daehyun menjadi sasaran.

 _PLAK…_

Kali ini pipi kanan Daehyun.

"Ya! Tuan Jung yang brengsek kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku setelah melukai hatiku!"

Youngjae berteriak frustasi, mengungkapkan kekesalah hatinya pada orang di depannya.

"Ya! Kau sialan Jung Daehyun! Aku ketakutan pada saat itu. Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk memelukku atau untuk menenangkanku HAH?!"

"KAU JAHAT JUNG DAEHYUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! HIKS"

Kaki Youngjae yang semula tegak seketika melemas saat dirinya mulai terisak. Ia berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya.

Daehyun ikut berjongkok lalu memeluk tubuh bergetar Youngjae. Sambil ia melantunkan kata maaf dan cinta disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Daehyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Youngjae yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangku sebelahnya. Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Youngjae menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa pulang oleh Daehyun ke apartemen.

Daehyun melepaskan seatbelt miliknya dan milik Youngjae secara perlahan. Ia menggendong tubuh terlelap istrinya ala bridal style dari basement sampai apartemennya. Ia meletakkan Youngjae di ranjang dan ikut membaringkan dirinya disebelah Youngjae.

Hari ini benar – benar melelahkan. Baginya terlebih bagi Youngjae. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Youngjae yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

" _Lucunya"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Youngjae. Selamat tidur." Daehyun bergerak untuk mencium setiap inci wajah istrinya dengan lembut, lalu ia ikut terlelap mengistirahatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

 _SRET…_

"Euuugghh…. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 7… aku sudah minta izin Himchan – hyung agar kau tidak sekolah dulu."

Daehyun berjalan mendekati ranjang. Didekatinya Youngjae yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Sayang…"

"Hmm?"

"Ppopo?"

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar hp pada muka Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum tampan.

"Kemarilah.."

Daehyun beringsut naik ke ranjang lebih mendekat pada istrinya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan bibirnya di manyunkan.

Youngjae tersenyum melihatnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Daehyun lembut. Daehyun menahan tengkuk Youngjae lalu dilumatnya bibir plum yang selama ini ia rindukan. Youngjae tanpa ragu membalas setiap lumatan – lumatan yang Daehyun berikan padanya. Ia sama merindukan perlakuan Daehyun.

Daehyun mulai memainkan tangannya. Mengusap tiap inci tubuh istrinya, mulai dari punggung sampai pada dadanya. Ia menyingkap kaos tipis yang dikenakan Youngjae dan mulai menidurkan istrinya kembali.

Bug

"Eugghh…"

Daehyun sudah berada di atas tubuh Youngjae sambil terus menciumi wajah istrinya. Perlakuannya itu membuat Youngjae melenguh terus menerus.

"Daeehhh…."

* * *

"YAAAA!"

Bug

Bug

Bug

"Maafkan aku sayang hehehehe…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tanpa sengaja melepaskan cairanmu dalam tubuhku bodoh!"

"Hahahaha aku kelepasan sayang, lagipula kau tidak melarangku tadi dan malah sangat menikmatinya."

"Itu bukan berarti aku mengijinkanmu sialan! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil huaaaaa eommaaaaa."

"Bagaimana mungkin. Kau ini lelaki sayang."

"Bisa sajaaaaaaa!"

"Tidak bisa murid teladan. Kau ini IQ mu tinggi tapi untuk itu saja tidak tau."

"Tentu saja aku tau. Aku hanya bilang bisa saja bukan."

"Yasudah kita lekas membersihkan diri. Ayo pergi untuk menghadiri sidang Nahyun dan Minjae."

"Mau sungguh memenjarakan mereka?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan membelai pipi chubby milik Youngjae.

"Aku yang akan membalaskan dendam karena telah menyakiti istri tercintaku."

"Cih.. gombal!"

Youngjae bangkit lantas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Mereka melakukan persiapan yang memakan waktu 1 jam lamanya. Saat ini mereka sudah di dalam mobil dan Daehyun segera memacu mobilnya di jalanan menuju pengadilan.

Setelahnya sampai mereka berjalan menuju gedung pengadilan dan mencari ruangannya.

"Jujur aku sangat gugup." Ujar Youngjae saat sampai di depan pintu ruang pengadilannya.

"Ada aku, tenang saja." Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat. Ia mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya agar Youngjae tidak takut ataupun gugup saat menghadapi pertanyaan hakim dan jaksa.

"Tidak bisakah hyung yang menggantikanku?"

Youngjae adalah saksi kuat dalam sidang ini. Tapi ini juga berat untuk Youngjae, ia masih trauma dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Daehyun bahkan mengajaknya dengan mendadak jadi Youngjae belum menyiapkan apa – apa. Bagaimana nanti kalau Youngjae menjadi blank dan menyebabkan dirinya rugi.

Tapi melihat wajah tegas Daehyun, Youngjae seperti memiliki sedikit kekuatan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam sebelum ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Kedatangannya dengan Daehyun membuat seluruh mata yang ada di sana menoleh. Sudah ada Himchan dan Yongguk hyung dan Junhong. Serta orang tua Daehyun. Orang tua Youngjae tidak bisa datang karena masih di luar negeri.

"Baiklah karena saksi sudah datang, kita mulai saja. Saksi silahkan duduk di sini."

* * *

Proses sidang berjalan berjam – jam. Mereka memanggil semua saksi dan menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan pelaku dalam kejahatannya. Mereka juga memanggil pengacara Nahyun dan Minjae untuk melakukan pembelaan. Mereka juga meminta keterangan pada Nahyun dan Minjae tapi mereka hanya bisa menangis mengakui kesalahannya. Karena mereka mengakui kesalahannya Nahyun dan Minjae resmi dinyatakan tersangka dan dihukum selama lima tahun penjara akibat perbuatannya. Dan Nahyun ditambah 10 tahun akibat pembunuhan mantan kekasih Yongguk.

Selesai sudah acara di pengadilan. Saat ini Daehyun akan mengajak Youngjae makan siang karena sedari tadi mereka belum sarapan di rumah.

"Eomma, appa kenapa kalian tidak mampir ke apartemen kami?"

Daehyun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang terliat berjalan tergesah saat keluar dari ruang sidang.

"Appa ada urusan sayang. Mian ne, mungkin lain kali."

"Ahh... eomma dan appa sudah jauh – jauh kemari kenapa tidak mampir?" Youngjae kali ini angkat suara dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa.

"Aigoo uri Youngjae kau kangen pada eomma hmm?"

"Ne …" Youngjae memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Baiklah tapi lain kali yaa. Appa kalian ada meeting mendadak hari ini kita harus mengejar waktu ke Busan."

"Ahh arraseo. Bekerjalah dengan keras appa!"

"Eh tentu saja." Ucap Tn. Jung

"Sampaikan salam pada ibu dan ayahmu, Youngjae."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian mertuanya.

Dari arah belakang Yongguk, Himchan dan Junhong menghampiri Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Ayo berpesta!" Himchan menepuk bahu keduannya yang membuat pemilik bahu berjingkat kaget.

"Sialan ku kira siapa."

"Ayo makan siang bersama, aku yang traktir." Yongguk membuka suarannya.

"Kenapa harus kau, hyung. Aku yang akan traktir." Ujar Daehyun.

"Yasudah kalian berdua patungan untuk mentraktir kami." Himchan menengahi karena mulai jengah mendengar perdebatan yang tidak penting.

"Yang penting kita sekarang pesta!" Junhong berteriak menaikkan suasana.

Mereka setuju dan mencari sebuah restaurant terdekat. Mereka memesan banyak jenis makanan. Mereka bercanda, berbincang mengenai banyak topik sampai waktu malam hari.

.

.

.

 **7 Bulan kemudian…**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa kedua insan yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya sambil saling berpelukan. Tubuh mereka naked hanya terbalut selimut setelah adegan panas yang terjadi kemarin malam hingga menjelang pagi hari ini. Hari ini hari senin. Youngjae akan melakukan wisuda kelulusan dari sekolah menengahnya.

"Euughh… Hoek.. hoek"

Youngjae bangun dari tidurnya karena perutnya yang mual seperti habis di kocok – kocok. Ia menutup mulut dan hidungnya dan segera mencari pakaian seadanya lalu berlari masuk kamar mandi.

"Hoek.. Hoek.. Hoekk.."

Daehyun terbangun dari tidur tampannya dan mendengar istrinya seperti tersiksa di dalam kamar mandi. Ia segera menyusul Youngjae di kamar mandi. Memijat tengkuknya sambil mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Wajah Youngjae saat ini pucat dan lemas. Ia muntah tapi tak mengeluarkan apapun selain air liurnya. Daehyun membopong tubuh lemas Youngjae ke kasur dan menidurkannya. Ia ke dapur dan membuatkan teh hangat.

"Sudah tidak usah datang ke acara wisuda badanmu lemas sekali."

"Tidak bisa! Itu acara penting bagiku. Ibu dan ayah juga sudah mempersiapkan diri jika aku nanti maju ke panggung untuk menerima piala nilai tertinggi."

"Baik anak pintar. Tapi kau sekarang sedang sakit."

"Aku kuat sekarang."

"Keras kepala."

"Bantu aku mandi hyung."

"Baiklah."

1 jam kemudian..

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu di ketuk membuat orang yang tengah bersiap siap di dalam rumah keluar sekedar membuka dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu orang tua Youngjae.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah. Tapi Youngjae sedang sakit sebenarnya."

"Jinjja? Aish anak itu benar – benar."

"Ekhem…"

Youngjae menginterupsi percakapan Daehyun dan orang tuanya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Mereka memutuskan untuk segera berangkat karena acara akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Kali ini mereka menumpang mobil . Youngjae yang tidak enak badan pun hanya tidur dengan bersandar pada pundak Daehyun dan Daehyun mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Setelah acara selesai kita ke rumah sakit." Daehyun berbicara pada Youngjae yang masih senantiasa menutup matanya.

"Kuatkan dirimu, kita sampai di sekolah."

Youngjae bangun lalu mengucek matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Daehyun.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sempurna."

Mereka turun dari mobil menuju ke gedung Aula tempat acara wisuda di gelar. Disana sudah sangat ramai, tapi acara belum di mulai. Himchan melambaikan tangan pada Youngjae dari deretan meja guru.

Youngjae menoleh kesana kemari mencari bangku yang kosong dan ia melihatnya di sebelah Junhong. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Junhong dan membiarkan Daehyun serta orang tuanya mencari tempat duduk di deretan para tamu.

"Junhongie!"

Youngjae datang dengan pekikan yang mengganggu Junhong. Ia lalu mencium kedua pipi Junhong gemas yang mengakibatkan wajah kesal Junhong tampak.

"Wajahmu tampak pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Junhong tau meskipun Youngjae tampak bahagia tapi wajah pucatnya tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Sedikit… tadi pagi aku muntah – muntah."

"Kenapa? Apa kau….."

"Kau apa?"

"Itu…"

"Huh?"

"Lupakan saja. Sudah diam acara sudah mulai."

.

.

.

"Katakan kimchi!"

 _KIMCHII_

Acara sudah selesai. Youngjae telah membawa piala karena nilainya yang tertinggi saat ujian akhir. Sekarang sesi foto bersama keluarga di wilayah sekolah. Banyak murid yang berwajah gembira tampat berfoto ria dengan keluarganya tak terkecuali Youngjae.

"Daehyun – ah fotolah dengan Youngjae."

Tn. Yoo memanggil Daehyun yang masih di posisi bersebrangan dengan keluarga Yoo karena menjadi juru kamera.

"Lebih mendekat!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan wajah bodohnya mendadak gugup antar sesamanya.

"Ya! Kalian tidak ingatkah jika kalian suami istri. Jangan gugup begitu!"

geram melihat tingkat awkward anak dan menantunya.

Daehyun mendekat kea rah istrinya dan meramngkul pinggang Youngjae posesif. Youngjae meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Daehyun manja sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Katakan kimchi!"

Mereka berdua melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ini sempurna." Ucap sebagai fotografer.

"Benarkah."

"Kemari dan lihatlah ini."

Daehyun melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Youngjae dan berjalan kearah mertuanya. Tanpa di ketahui Youngjae memeganggi kepalanya yang terasa pening tiba – tiba dan perutnya yang seperti ingin muntah.

"Akhh.. Daehh."

Daehyun tentu tidak mendengar rintihan Youngjae karena suaranya teramat kecil pada tempat ramai.

"Akkhh sakithh.."

Bruk..

"Youngjae?!" Pekikan teman Youngjae yang melihat bagaimana Youngjae bisa jatuh membuat Daehyun dan orang tuanya menoleh. Mereka bergerak panik, Daehyun segera menggendong tubuh pingsan Youngjae berlari kearah mobil dengan Tn dan Ny. Yoo yang ikut berlari panik di belakang Daehyun.

"Yeobo ke rumah sakit segera!"

tanpa berfikir akan keselamatan banyak orang, ia memacu sangat kencang mobilnya sampai ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sesampainya disana sudah banyak perawat yang menyambut Youngjae di ruang UGD.

"Silahkan anda tunggu di luar. Biar kami memeriksanya." Ucap seorang dokter.

Daehyun dan orang tua Youngjae berjalan ke luar ruang UGD, duduk di kursi tunggu sambil terus merapalkan doa agar Youngjae diberi keselamatan.

"Daehyun – ah apa yang Youngjae makan kemarin?"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya makan tteokboki. Itupun dia yang minta."

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Menurutku tidak. Dia benar – benar sibuk memilih pakaian untuk dipakai hari ini."

"Apa karena Youngjae tidak makan apa – apa kecuali tteokboki?"

"Bisa saja eomma."

 _Ceklek…_

Seorang dokter yang diikuti perawatnya dari belakang nampak mendekat ke arah keluarga Yoo yang sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu.

"Keluarga Yoo Youngjae?"

"Saya ayahnya!"

"Saya suaminya!"

"Baiklah salah satu dari kalian bisa ikut kami ke ruangan saya."

"Pergilah Dae…" Titah sang mertua.

* * *

 **Ruang Dokter**

"Saya tidak tau ini bahkan berita gembira atau tidak bagi anda yang pasti untuk pasangan suami istri yang straight ini adalah hal yang paling menggembirakan."

"HUH?"

Dokter tersebut sedikit tersenyum.

"Istri anda hamil. Sudah 3 minggu."

"Ye?"

"Saya hanya dokter umum saya tidak tau bagaimana bisa ekhem.. seorang laki – laki bisa mengandung. Mungkin bisa konsultasi pada dokter kandungan."

"Lantas bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tentu saja mengkhawatirkan. Istri anda jangan sampai sedikitpun lelah karena dia tidak punya rahim jadi bayinya akan rawan terluka yang akan mengakibatkan keguguran."

"Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik, dok."

"Itu pilihan yang tepat."

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu."

Daehyun berdiri. Ia membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum keluar ruangan.

Daehyun memasuki UGD tempat Youngjae sementara di rawat sebelum di pindahkan ke ruangannya. Daehyun menghampiri tubuh Youngjae yang masih lemah dengan tangan yang dililit jarum infuse.

Daehyun membelai wajah Youngjae. Youngjae yang sudah sadarpun membuka matanya saat ia merasakan belaian lembut pada wajahnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Daehyun yang berada di sisinya.

"Aku sakit apa?"

Daehyun menggeleng dengan senyumannya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Youngjae dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa? Apa parah?"

"Jika aku bilang kau hamil. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Huh?"

"Kau hamil sayang. Aku sangat se…"

"Huaaaaa! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam, hyungg.." Youngjae menangis seperti bocah lima tahun. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Daehyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis seakan aku melukaimu. Sstt tenang – tenang." Daehyun segera memeluk Youngjae dan mengusap punggungnya.

"hiks hiks hiks…"

"Jadi di gugurkan saja?"

Daehyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia mengusap air mata Youngjae yang masih menetes.

"Itu makin bodoh hyung."

"Jadi?"

"Ayo kita rawat dia." Youngjae seketika tersenyum kearah Daehyun lalu kearah perutnya yang rata.

Daehyun membalas senyum manis Youngjae lega. Dalam hatinya ia juga sangat senang karena akan mempunyai seorang anak.

" _Aku akan merawat kalian dengan baik. Aku janji."_

.

.

.

 **9 Bulan kemudian…**

Daehyun saat ini sedang bekerja menjadi presdir di perusahaannya sendiri yang sudah ia bangun selama hampir 1 tahun. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan sebelumnya karena insiden itu dan memutuskan memulai bisnis baru dengan Yongguk.

Memang memulai suatu bisnis tidaklah mudah. Bisnis Daehyun dan Yongguk pernah hampir gagal dan Daehyun sangat frustasi karena harus menjadi suami yang baik saat istrinya sedang hamil dan menjadi ayah sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Tapi berkat pengertian Youngjae, Daehyun dapat berfokus pada pekerjaannya sampai saat ini sudah stabil.

 _Youngjae is calling…_

"Yeoboseo? Ada apa? Ingin sesuatu?"

"YA! ISTRIMU AKAN MELAHIRKAN SEKARANG DIA DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Suara pekikan Himchan membuat Daehyun berlari kalang kabut. Hal itu membuat Yongguk tidak fokus bekerja.

"Ada apa?"

"Istrimu meneleponku."

"Heh? Untuk apa?"

"Youngjae akan melahirkan."

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU MALAH MONDAR MANDIR DISINI?!"

"Aku bingung akan pekerjaannya. Ini belum selesai."

"SIALAN! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA. AKU YANG AKAN MENGURUSNYA."

"Jinjja?"

"CEPAT BODOH!"

"Ne. aku pergi!"

* * *

 **At Rumah sakit**

 _21_

 _22_

 _23_

"Cepat kemari bodoh!" Himchan melihat Daehyun yang sedang mencari ruangan tempat Youngjae di rawat.

"Mana istri dan anakku?"

"Kau terlambat! Youngjae terlihat kesakitan tadi."

"Jalanan sedang buruk, hyung. Cepat katakana dimana istri dan anakku?!"

"Cih.. mereka di dalam. Temuilah Youngjae bahkan tidak mau istirahat jika kau belum datang."

 _Ceklek…_

Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya sekedar melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya. Ia lantas melebarkan senyumnya saat tau Daehyun yang datang.

Daehyun dengan bodohnya mematung di depan pintu saat melihat Youngjae sedang menggendong bayi yang mana adalah anaknya. Youngjae hanya terkikik dan mengisyaratkan Daehyun untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Ma maafkan aku terlambat. Ja jalanan sangat ma macet." Ucap Daehyun gugup dengan tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bayi mungil di dekapan Youngjae.

"Dia laki – laki."

"I I itu anakku?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja hyung."

"Mau menggendongnya? Tanganku pegal."

Daehyun mengangguk. Dengan hati – hati ia mengambil alih bayinya dari gendongan sang ibu. Ia mengelus pelan pipi mungil yang tembam seperti milik ibunya. Kulitnya juga putih seperti milik Youngjae.

"Mata dan bibirnya persis seperti milikmu." Youngjae seperti tau yang ada di pikiran Daehyun.

Daehyun terus memandangi bayi dalam dekapannya sehingga sudah tak terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja menetes membasahi pipi si kecil. Daehyun terkesiap.

"Ahh mian appa menangis."

Youngjae hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi.. mau kita beri nama siapa?"

"Jung Jaehyun?"

Youngjae terkikik.

"Apa aneh?"

"Itu sempurna, Daehyun appa."

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Youngjae Eomma."

 _" Kesulitan yang kita hadapi dalam suatu hubungan bukanlah tiada tujuan. Tuhan memberikan kesulitan bukan untuk dihindari dan menjadi ajang untuk menyerah. Tapi itu adalah cara tuhan untuk menguji kita apakah pasangan yang kita pilih adalah tepat takdir kita."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ini adalah akhir dari **Ily, My Little Wife** dengan akhir yang bahagia. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow/fav cerita ini serta review kalian yang banyak banget bantu aku untuk membuat cerita ini lebih dan lebih setiap chapternya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan sampai bertemu di next story:))))

special thanks to : Just Daejae, Cito, fujoshigabisatobat, Jokemato Daejae, daejae9394, KekeMato, daehyuwon, Bbangssang, Jung Rae Gun.

 **Newsun**


End file.
